D'un piano à l'autre
by LiliHell
Summary: Tout commence par un voyage... un voyage pour fêter un diplôme, Alice qui a envie d'une glace, Bella et Rosalie qui cèdent à son caprice... pour Bella ce sera le début d'une histoire, mais... d'un piano à l'autre ils vont s'aimer autant que se haïr. Mais qui gagnera le combat ? Tout appartient à S.M, sauf le titre qui appartient à Pascal Obispo et le rated M !
1. Introduction

Introduction

**My name is Isabella Swan, ou plutôt : mon nom est...**

**Je suis Anglaise, née à Londres il y a de ça presque 25 ans. Charlie, mon père, était le producteur d'un des plus grand groupe ayant existé en Angleterre, il dirige aujourd'hui les éditions ʺBig Ben musicʺ, où je travaille également en tant que productrice et Renée, ma mère, est la plus demandée des photographe de stars, elle est de tous les évènements people, de tous les concerts. Autant dire que depuis toute petite, je baigne dans la musique...**

**La musique... me ramène immédiatement à lui...**

**Cet homme que je ne connais qu'au travers de ses chansons.**

**J'avais 18 ans, nous étions en vacances avec des amies sur la côte ouest des États-Unis et c'est là bas que pour la première fois j'ai entendu sa voix.**

**Immédiatement j'ai été subjuguée par ce qu'elle dégageait. Puissante et si douce en même temps. Je me souviens encore de ces frissons qui m'ont parcourue et de la puissance des battements de mon cœur.**

**Ces sensations ne m'ont pas quitté depuis et dés que je l'entend, l'effet reste le même.**

**Le pire c'est produit lors de ce soir de Mai, l'année passée.**

**J'avais décidé de franchir le pas et d'assister à un de ces concerts. Jusque là, la distance et les dates m'avaient arrêtée. Cette fois j'avais tout prévu. **

**Des amies partageant la même passion, devaient venir me chercher à l'aéroport de Los Angeles puis de là, direction la plage...**

**J'avais pris quelques jours de vacances pour visiter la région et c'est sur un petit nuage que toutes nous nous sommes retrouvées a errer dans les rues de la ville.**

**Splendide endroit où la nature règne en maître. Les côtes sauvages, la puissance de l'océan, sa magnificence... tout était réuni pour que je passe des vacances de rêve.**

**J'en était là de mes réflexions, quand mon portable se mit a vibrer.**

_Allo ?_

_Mlle Swan ?_

_Oui_

_Bonjour, je suis Jessica Stanley, l'assistante de M. Edward Cullen_ **(OH MY GOD !)**

_Bon.. bonjour..._**respire bella !**

_Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais je souhaiterai savoir s'il serait possible d'organiser une rencontre avec vous. Edward voudrait savoir s'il serait éventuellement possible que vous vous occupiez de sa carrière._ **QUOI ? FU** ! Je dois rêver !**

_Mais.. je..._ ***mode connexion de neurones ON***. _N'a t-il déjà pas un producteur ? Et une maison de disque ?_

_Et bien... il a rencontré quelques soucis et... en fait... il a rompu son contrat... voilà..._

_Oh..._ **c'est la merde ma grande... ** _je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

_Incompatibilité d'humeur._

_C'est vaste..._

_Je sais, mais je pense qu'il vous l'expliquera mieux que moi._

_Eh bien... je dois réfléchir et en parler avec mon père... vous avez un numéro où je peux vous joindre rapidement ?_

_Oui. 213.455..._

_Merci, je vous rappelle en fin de journée..._

_Merci à vous !_

_Oh et... pourquoi moi ?_

_D'après lui vous vous êtes rencontrés l'année dernière et il sait que vous êtes la meilleure._

…

_Mlle Swan ?_

_Oui... je vous rappelle... au revoir..._

_J'attends votre appel alors... au revoir._

**Je raccrochais et retournais à mes souvenirs...**


	2. Memories

**Comme annoncé sur l'annonce (en même temps une annonce c'est fait pour ça !) voilà ma nouvelle fanfic. Toujours Bella et Edward, toujours Alice dans son rôle de meilleure amie.**

**Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, sans que je ne trouve LA phrase qui me ferait commencer. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, j'espère que vous vous régalerez en la lisant !**

**Encore une fois, les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer, le titre est celui d'une chanson de Pascal Obispo, artiste dont je me suis pas mal inspirée pour le personnage de Jake. Si jamais des fans traînent par ici, j'ai énormément de respect pour ce chanteur, mais comme je ne suis pas totalement lobotomisée et moutonnisée, j'arrive à voir qu'il a comme tout le monde, des défauts !**

**So, hope you have fun !**

**LiliHell**

**Chapitre 1 - Memories**

_- Bonjour Irène, mon père est là ?_

_- Bonjour Isabella, oui il est là._

_- Irène... pourquoi vous m'appelez encore et toujours par mon prénom entier ?_

_- Parce que vous êtes la fille de mon patron._ **Je soupirais**.

_- Irène..._

_- Je sais, je sais. Mais on ne se refait pas !_

_- Si vous le dites. _**Je m'approchais de son bureau et lui claquais un baiser sur la joue.** _Vous êtes ma super mamie !_

_- Hey ! Je suis pas si vieille que ça ! _**Dit-elle en riant.**

**Et c'est avec un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé, que je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'antre du grand patron.**

_- Entrez !_ **Cria mon père.**

_- Et bien ! Tu as l'air d'humeur massacrante !_

_- Ah c'est toi._ **Cache ta joie papa !**

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien et toi ?_

_- Très mal !_

_- Pourquoi je demande._ **Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.** _Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore._

_- Demande à ton petit protégé !_

_- Et il a fait quoi cette fois Jake ? _

_- Il a annulé une interview pour aller faire du shopping avec Alice !_** Hein ?**

_- J'y crois pas ! Ils commencent a me fatiguer ces deux là !_

_- Y a pas que toi..._

**Mon père semblait las. Jake n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et si Alice était dans son sillage, c'était pire.**

**J'avais rencontré cet énergumène dans le métro. Il m'est gentiment rentré dedans, alors que je sortais de la rame. Après avoir vainement tenté de me draguer, on a fini par aller boire un verre et c'est là qu'il m'a raconté qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de percer dans la chanson.**

**Curieuse, je lui avais proposé de l'écouter et je venais de trouver la perle rare !**

**Jake était grand, brun, avec des yeux noirs de jais, musclé et doté d'une superbe voix rauque. De plus, il était auteur compositeur et vraiment doué. **

**Après lui avoir dit qui j'étais, je lui ai proposé de rencontrer mon père. Ce dernier a totalement fondu devant Jake et lui a immédiatement proposé un contrat.**

**Depuis tout marche vraiment bien pour lui. Il est vraiment très demandé et il faut bien avouer que ça lui a un peu monté à la tête.**

**Alice... ma super, merveilleuse, casse pieds de meilleure amie ! Notre styliste/relookeuse attitrée. C'est elle qui s'occupe de Jake et de presque tous nos artistes. Nous nous sommes connues sur les bancs du collège et depuis, nous sommes inséparables.**

**Elle a, à force d'insister, réussi a faire de moi quelqu'un de ʺjoliʺ. Sans elle, j'en serais encore a porter mes jeans et mes converses !**

**Je l'adore ! Mais elle a un énorme défaut. Elle estime que le shopping est plus important qu'un concert ou qu'une interview. D'où la lassitude de mon père, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.**

_- Ma chérie, j'adore Alice, mais ça devient impossible. On a des contrats a respecter, si elle continue comme ça, on ne va plus être crédibles. Et Jake encore moins !_

_- Je sais papa. Je vais lui parler ce soir. _**C'est clair qu'elle va m'entendre et elle a intérêt a courir vite !**

_- Merci... et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te vois que rarement dans ce bureau._

_- Et bien... _**il leva un sourcil**. _Je viens de recevoir l'appel de l'assistante d'Edward Cullen. Il veut qu'on le signe._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Apparemment il a eu des problèmes chez Vega Prod._

_- De quel ordre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Elle m'a juste dit incompatibilité d'humeur. Je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi, avant d'approfondir._

_- Tu as bien fait. Écoute, tu sais ce qu'on risque si les choses ne sont pas claires entre Vega et Edward._

_- Oui, je sais._

_- Pour ma part, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, j'ai raté le coche à ses débuts et je m'en suis toujours mordu les doigts. Le fait qu'il revienne vers nous est une seconde chance, que je ne laisserai pas passer. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu te sens les épaules pour coacher un tel poulain. Tu as carte blanche._

_- Je préfèrerais qu'on le fasse ensemble au départ._

_- Bella... tu connais le métier mieux que quiconque ici, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Mais tu peux demander à Emmett de t'aider en ce qui concerne les questions juridiques. Il est tout à toi !_

_- Trop aimable. _**Dis-je en souriant**._ Merci pour le cadeau !_

_- Avec plaisir._

_- Je te laisse, je vais aller affronter gros nounours !_

**Je lui posais un baiser sur la joue et je sortis de son bureau. **

**Mon père venait de m'offrir un cadeau empoisonné. Emmett est le frère d'Alice et si physiquement ils ne se ressemblent en rien, ils sont aussi terribles l'un que l'autre.**

**Em' lui tente de me caser avec tous ses potes, il est sans cesse en train de faire des allusions douteuses en ce qui concerne ma (pas) vie sexuelle et il est aussi l'objet de toutes les attentions de Rosalie, mon assistante. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, mon double. **

**Elle a toute ma confiance en ce qui concerne tous les artistes dont je m'occupe et c'est la seule capable de faire peur à Jake.**

**En me dirigeant vers le bureau d'Emmett, je m'arrêtais donc dans le sien.**

_- Rose ?_

_- Hey Bell's !_

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'suis pas une cloche !_

_- Ah... pourtant c'est ta fête à Pâques non ?_

_- Ahahah, très drôle ! J'ai un boulot pour toi._

_- Je dois tuer qui ?_

_- Jake._

_- Encore ?_

_- Devine..._

_- Je parie qu'Alice est dans le coup._

_- Gagné ! Mais je la garde pour moi. _**Dis-je d'un ton sadique.**

_- Tu fais peur d'un coup._

_- C'est voulu._

_- Bon, j'appelle le chien en chaleur pour lui dire de rapporter son joli petit derrière ici._

_- Merci Rose._

_- A ton service. _**Me dit-elle alors que je m'éloignais.**

_- Oh Rose._

_- Yep._

_- Tu sais si Em' est dans son bureau ?_

_- Il y était il y a encore 10 minutes. _**Son regard en disait long. Ils pourraient au moins aller faire leurs cochonneries ailleurs qu'au bureau !**

_- Humm, ok... je peux m'asseoir où ?_

_- Où tu veux sauf le bureau._

_- Pu**** Rose ! Vous êtes de vrais obsédés !_

_- Dit celle qui n'a **aucune** vie sentimentale._

_- Oh ça va hein ! J'ai pas le temps pour ça !_

_- T'aurais le temps s'il s'appelait Edward... _**je hais son regard dans ces moments là !**

_- Ta gueule Rose... _

**Je sortais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.**

**Au fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je retournais à mes souvenirs...**

**Flashback ON**

ʺ- _Bella ! _

_- Quoi encore Alice ?_

_- On va manger une glace ?_

_- Si tu veux..._

_- Cool !_

_- Je me demande où tu mets tout ce que tu avales._

_- J'ai des poches cachées dedans moi._

_- Dedans toi ?_

_- Ouep ! _

**On se dirigeait donc vers le meilleur glacier de L.A. Après avoir inspecté les lieux bondés, nous trouvions enfin une place en terrasse.**

**Alice ne changera jamais. Adorable petit lutin plein de vie et capricieux. Sans elle, ces vacances ne seraient pas les mêmes et sans elle, le concert de demain non plus... sans elle et Rose, je ne serais même pas dans ce paradis.**

**Elles m'ont fait le plus beau des cadeaux en organisant ce voyage. Je sais que seule, jamais je n'aurais osé le faire. Alors j'en profitais un maximum.**

_- T'as une touche Bell's !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Arrête de rêver ! Je viens de te dire que tu as fait mouche ! _**Sacré Rose, elle repérait les hommes susceptibles de me plaire à 10 km, et elle se trompait rarement d'ailleurs.**

_- Qui ?_

_- A ma gauche, assis seul à la table au bord du trottoir._

**Je tournais la tête et rencontrais le regard le plus noir que j'ai jamais vu, tellement pénétrant qu'en une demi-seconde, j'eus l'impression d'être mise à nue. Une fois que mes yeux eurent fait la mise au point, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et mon cœur faire un raté.**

**C'était lui... Edward Cullen était assis à 3 tables de moi et il me regardait ! OH MY GOD ! Je détournais le regard, mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le plus beaux des sourires ! Wouah ! Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé autant de dents ?**

_- Bella ?_

_- Hmm. _

_- Ça va ?_ **Allo la terre ici la lune ! Rosalie te parle ! Émerge !**

_- Hein ? Euh... oui, oui... Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice ! _**C'est quoi ce cri de souris Bella ?**

_- Wow, wow, wow ! Calme toi Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- C'est luiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Làààààààààààà ! _**Dis-je a moitié hystérique. Je faisais vraiment pitié** **!**

_- Qui... Oh putain Bell's ! _**Elle venait de le voir aussi.**

_- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _**Argh ! J'allais finir muette à force de couiner comme ça !**

_- Vous m'expliquez les filles ?_ **Rose ? Ah oui ! Rose ne le connait pas ! Comment on peut ne pas connaître Edward Cullen en bossant pour une maison de disques ? **

_- Rose ! Sérieux ! C'est un des plus gros vendeurs de chez Vega Prod ! C'est Edward Cullen ! _**Merci Alice, je suis dans l'incapacité temporaire de sortir un mot !**

_- LE Edward Cullen ?_ **Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?**

_- T'es désespérante Rose !_

_- Hey on se calme le lutin ! J'suis pas accro au jeune homme moi !_

_- Ouais... ce qui est désespérant, c'est que vu ton job, tu devrais savoir qui il est ! _**C'est ce que je disais !**

_- Donc Bell's a une touche avec LE Edward Cullen ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _

**Et voilà les deux débiles profondes en train de sauter sur leurs chaises en tapant des mains ! Idéal pour qu'il pense que je suis tout sauf saine d'esprit et que les personnes que je fréquente encore moins ! Merci les amies !**

_- Bonjour._

**Hein ? C'est qui ça ? Non, pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! J'osais à peine lever la tête. Finalement, je le regardais pour le regretter aussitôt ! Mes joues me brûlaient et le regard qu'il me lançait, ne m'aidait pas ! Oh... les deux oies sont enfin calmées ! Merci Edward !**

_- Je dérange peut-être ?_

_- Pas du tout ! Assied toi je t'en prie !_ **TA GUEULE ALICE !**

_- Je me présente..._

_- On sait qui tu es..._ **pourquoi ma voix revient toujours quand il faut pas et pour sortir des ****conneries en plus ! Son regard était de plus en plus pénétrant et je commençais a me sentir trop grande pour ma chaise. Un trou de souris aurait été le bienvenu !**

_- Moi par contre, je ne sais pas qui __**tu**__ es._ **Allez ! Appuie bien sur le ʺtuʺ ! Comme si j'étais pas déjà assez mal à l'aise !**

_- Elle s'appelle Bella, moi c'est Alice et voici Rosalie. On vient de Londres pour ton concert de demain._

_- De Londres ?_ **Il semblait étonné.**

_- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ça ?_ **Si c'est pour lui dire ça Bella, autant la fermer !**

_- Je ne pensais pas être connu outre Atlantique._

_- Tu l'es pas... encore... disons que tu es une découverte de vacances. _**De mieux en mieux !**

_- Raconte..._

_- Pas intéressant... _**dis-je en balayant l'air de la main.**

_- Ça c'est à moi d'en juger._

**Je soupirais.**

_- Cadeau de diplômée, 2 mois de vacances dans la région. C'est comme ça que j'ai entendu une de tes chansons pour la première fois..._

_- Diplôme de quoi ?_

_- Musicologie._

_- Intéressant..._

_- Je dirais plutôt ennuyant..._

_- A ce point ?_

_- Oh oui !_

_- Et c'était quand ça ? _**Merde ! Je sais plus ! Hey mes neurones ! Reprenez vos places !**

_- 7 ans_

_- Mes débuts._

_- Oui..._

_- Tu fais plus âgée. _**Sympa !**

_- Ça c'est parce qu'elle passe son temps dans ses partitions. Ne pas voir le soleil gâche le teint. _**ALICE LA FERME !**

**Je levais les yeux pour mon plus grand malheur, la façon qu'il avait de remonter d'étonnement son sourcil gauche allait me rendre dingue ! Oh il m'en faut plus que ça généralement, mais là on parle d'Edward Cullen mer** !**

_- Tu composes en plus ?_

_- Non, j'écris... _**La voix de souris le retour !**

_- Et elle fait ça divinement en plus ! _**Si Rose s'y met maintenant ! Sympa les copines pff!**

_- Bizarrement je ne suis pas étonné... _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ce que tu dégages... me trouble et me fascine... _**HEIN ? **_ J'aimerai beaucoup lire tes compos un de ces jours. _**Quoi qu'il a dit ?**

_- C'est qu'en général je ne fais pas lire ce que j'écris. _**Tout Edward Cullen qu'il est, s'il croit que je vais lui montrer mes textes il rêve !**

_- Je sais être très persuasif tu sais._

_- Et moi je suis très têtue... **tu sais**..._ **Et toc !**

**Je jetais un oeil aux deux oies qui avaient chacune le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. En relevant les yeux, je vis que lui aussi souriait, mais plus énigmatiquement. Vraiment j'suis pas aidée !**

_- Si tu veux, je te propose de venir assister aux balances._

**Edward Cullen JE T'AIME ! Hep hep on se calme ! J'explique ! J'ai toujours adoré ce moment où la salle est vide et où rien d'autre ne raisonne que la musique et la voix de l'Artiste. Donc, oui je l'aime Mr Cullen, rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez !**

**Bon Bella, ferme la bouche et DIT QUELQUE CHOSE !**

_- Quelque chose..._

_- Pardon ? _**Et si je me collais des baffes ? Aieuh ! Merci pour le coup de pied Alice ! Je lui jetais un regard noir avant de répondre :**

_- Euh... oui ça sera avec plaisir. _**Un peu mieux Bella !**

_- Vous aussi bien sûr._** Dit-il en se tournant vers les filles.**

_- Oh oui on va venir ! Je prends pas le risque de voir Bella tourner de l'oeil ! Je tiens à la vie et s'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille, Mr Swan père va me tuer ! _**Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'Alice sorte ce genre de phrase ? Ouiiiiiiiiiin !**

_- Tu es Isabella Swan ?_

**Oups, le temps se gâte pour moi...**

_- Oui... mais comment... ?_

_- Ta réputation te précède, même ici. Dois-je préciser que tu es connue comme le loup blanc, j'en connais pas mal qui se damneraient pour travailler avec toi ! Moi le premier..._

**Si vous me cherchez, je suis morte, allongée six pieds sous terre et couleur tomate pour rien arranger !**

_- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... j'essaye juste de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mes Artistes..._

_- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu fais bien plus qu'essayer. _**Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil là ? J'ai pas rêvé ? Purée fait trop chaud d'un coup ! Si seulement il pouvait m'enlever mes fringues... NON MAIS CA VA PAS BELL'S ! On se reprend !**

_- Et bien... tu remercieras tous ceux qui t'ont parlé de moi aussi gentiment, mais je ne mérite aucune éloge._

_- Encore une fois, c'est à moi d'en juger._** Re clin d'oeil. Ce type veut que je me liquéfie sur place ou quoi ? **_Je dois vous laisser, il est temps que j'aille bosser. Je laisserais ton nom à la sécurité. _

_- Merci._

**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? **

**Edward se pencha pour venir déposer le plus doux des baisers sur ma joue qui s'enflamma instantanément ! Quant à l'autre joue, elle s'embrasa dés qu'il y déposa sa main. **

_- A tout à l'heure... Bella... _**lâcha t-il dans un soupir.**

**Je restais là, totalement figée en le regardant monter dans sa voiture. **

_- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre Rose ?_

_- Je pense qu'on l'a définitivement perdue là, ma Lili._

_- Vous avez vu sa voiture les filles ?_

_- J'hallucine Bella ! _**Quoi Alice ? Je la regardais étonnée.**

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de sa bagnole sérieux !_

_- Dit celle qui tous les matins va, je cite : ʺfaire prendre l'air à mon bébé jauneʺ_

_- Sauf que si Edward m'avait embrassée, je lui aurais sauté dessus au lieu de fantasmer sur sa voiture !_

_- Mais c'est une Vanquish !_

_- OSEF Bella ! _**(On S'en Fout dans la langue de Rose)**

_- Laisse tomber Rose, elle est désespérante... bon on bouge ? Je voudrais profiter d'être ici pour rhabiller le cas désespéré de la tête aux pieds. Surtout qu'elle risque d'en avoir besoin pour ce soir...ʺ_

**Flashback OFF**

_- Bella ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Oula... à quoi tu pensais ? Allo Bella ici Emmett !_

**Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans le bureau d'Emmett et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue ! De mieux en mieux !**

_- Excuse moi, je réfléchissais._

_- C'est ça ouais !_** Lâcha t-il dans un rire.**_ Et le sujet de tes reflexions ne serait pas un beau et jeune chanteur prénommé Edward ?_

_- Je vais tuer TA Rose ! Crois moi même un puits entier ne suffira pas à la faire refleurir !_

**Il s'esclaffa.**

_- Si tu la tue tu seras plus embêtée que moi._

_- Mouais... pas faux... bon faut que je te parle d'Edward..._

_- Euh... t'es sûre ? _**Bah quoi ? Aaaah !**

_- Que je te parle de lui professionnellement parlant idiot ! T'es bien la dernière personne que j'irai voir pour me confier sur mes peines ou mes joies de coeur !_

_- Tu m'as fait peur là !_

_- Idiot ! _**Lui dis-je en souriant.**

_- Bon raconte._

_- Incompatibilité d'humeur ?_

_- Ah... ok... en gros c'est la merde..._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais... mais il me veut moi Em' !_

_- Tu m'apprends rien là ! Y a que toi qui ne semble pas être au courant !_

_- Mais que t'es con ! On parle boulot Em' !_

_- Vraiment trop terre à terre cette fille. _**Marmonna t-il**

_- Je t'entends tu sais. _**Il haussa les épaules.**

_- L'incompatibilité d'humeur est très souvent utilisée pour rompre un contrat, afin de changer de producteur. C'est une des seules raisons inattaquable, parce qu'elle peut englober tout et n'importe quoi. De la simple engueulade à une envie inexplicable d'être sous tes ordres. _**Oh que j'aime pas ce sourire vicieux ! Évitons de rentrer dans son jeu, sinon on y sera encore dans 3 semaines !**

_- Donc ?_

_- Accepte ! On craint rien, t'inquiètes. _**Me dit-il en se levant. **_Je dois y aller ma Bell's, Rose m'attend pour le déjeuner._

_- Ok.. je vais y réfléchir... merci Em'._

_- Tu peux rester si tu veux, mais évite de trop toucher le bureau ! _**Ahahah**

_- Abruti !_

_- Oh oui !_

**Flashback on**

_ʺ- Sérieusement Alice ! On va à un concert, pas à un défilé de mode !_

_- Tais toi Bella !_

_- Mais..._

_- CHUT !_

_- Ok,ok... mais..._

_- Je veux plus rien entendre !_

**Non mais franchement ! Oui cette robe est sublime, mais comment Elle veut que je bouge là dedans ?**

_- Lili, pour une fois je crois que Bella a raison. _**Oh mon dieu, MERCI ROSE !**

**Alice se planta devant moi et fit une grimace.**

_- J'avoue que pour le faire complètement craquer elle est parfaite..._

_- Mais ? _**Une note d'espoir perçait dans ma voix.**

_- Mais... pas pour un concert..._

_ - ALLÉLUIA !_

_- Rêve pas Bella, ton vieux jean restera dans ta valise ! Prends celui-là plutôt, avec ce caraco ça sera parfait !_

**Je retournais donc dans la cabine, enfiler la cinquantième tenue qu'Alice m'avait trouvée.**

**Bon, le jean est un peu trop ʺslimʺ à mon goût, mais l'effet est hallucinant ! Je suis presque, et je dis bien presque, jolie. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je sortais de la cabine. En voyant le visage illuminé de mes deux amies, je compris qu'elles étaient d'accord avec moi...**

_- Sublime !_

**Enfin presque d'accord. Rose exagère toujours.**

_- Splendide !_

**Alice n'est pas mieux.. je levais les yeux au ciel.**

_- Vous abusez..._

_- Regarde toi Bella... pour une fois dans ta vie, regarde toi vraiment..._

_- Oui bah je me suis assez regardée pour aujourd'hui ! Il est largement temps d'y aller ! _**Non mais c'est vrai quoi, des balances ça se fait pas 1h avant le show, mais bien avant !**

_- Tu as l'air bien pressée._

_- Range ton sourire malicieux Alice. Rien à voir avec ce que tu penses !_

_- Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte ?_

_- Elle est au chômage depuis que Milka utlise des emballages en plastique !_

_- Ah ah ah_

**Après avoir réglé nos achats et appelé un taxi, on alla déposer nos sacs à l'hôtel pour repartir presque aussitôt. Alice a insisté pour me maquiller. Je n'ai cédé qu'a un peu d'Eye Liner et une légère touche de mascara.**

**Le trajet jusqu'à Hollywood m'a paru durer une éternité, mais une fois devant la salle, j'ai lâché prise et c'est sur un nuage que je me laissai traîner par mes amies.**

**Arrivée devant la scène, il était là, entouré de lumière. Un Ange brillant au firmament.**

**Et sa voix... j'étais plus qu'habitée.**

**Puis son regard a rencontré le mien et ne l'a plus lâché jusqu'à la fin des balances. J'avoue ne pas avoir cherché a décrocher. C'était à la fois magique et torride.**

**J'avais chaud, les joues en feu (et pas que les joues !), les mains moites et les jambes en coton.**

**Quand la musique et lui se sont tues, il nous a rejointes, ses yeux toujours dans les miens. Il s'est approché et m'a soufflé à l'oreille :**

_- Tu es magnifique Bella..._

**Puis il a délicatement posé ses lèvres à la naissance de ma nuque, ce qui m'a provoqué des frissons de désir. A ce moment là je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me colle contre la scène et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes (et plus si affinités !).**

**Je voyais bien que lui aussi était très troublé, ou alors je me faisais des idées...**

_- Vous avez soif ? _**Dit-il d'une voix rauque.**

_- Hum hum. _**Parle Bella !**

**Il me prit par la taille en disant :**

_- Suivez le guide...ʺ_

**Flashback OFF**

_- Bella ? Oh Bella ?_

_- Hein ? _

_- C'est moi Alice ! T'étais partie où là ?_

**Je me recomposais rapidement un visage.**

_- Loin..._

_- Ouais je vois ça ! Bon il paraît que tu me cherchais ?_

_- Oui, faut qu'on parle..._


	3. Surprise !

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Oui je vous l'ai déjà dit en mp mais le dire qu'une fois ne suffit pas !**

**Je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise ! Y aura un peu moins de Lemon que dans l'autre, parce que bah... je suis pas certaine que mon mec tienne la route mdr (et moi non plus d'ailleurs lol).**

**Comme d'hab, merci à S.M !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Meeting**

**Je la regardais en cherchant mes mots. J'évitais le plus possible de froisser mon petit lutin adoré, mais elle devait vraiment comprendre que la vie n'était pas une séance de shopping et que Jake avait des responsabilités envers nous et surtout envers son public.**

_- Bella, crache le morceau !_

_- Si tu crois que c'est facile avec toi !_

_- Depuis quand je te fais peur ?_

_- Depuis que j'ai 14 ans !_

_- Pfff n'importe quoi ! Au fait, je t'ai trouvé une meeeeeeeeeerveilleuse petite robe noire et..._

_- Alice c'est pas le moment !_

_- Oh la la... briseuse de rêve !_

_- J'ai mon compte de rêves là tu vois... _**son sourire me montra qu'elle espérait que je continue sur ce sujet, mais non,je devais faire ce que je détestais le plus avec elle, jouer les patronnes. Mon père me rappellait trop souvent que Alice est mon employée et je haïssais ça ! **_Bon__...__Alice..._

_- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ? _**Grrr elle m'énerve avec son air angélique !**

_- T'es au courant que Jake avait une interview importante aujourd'hui ? Et je ne veux **surtout** pas entendre que, je cite :ʺil n'y a rieeeeen de plus important que je shoppingʺ _**! Imitais-je à la perfection.**

_- Très drôle Bella ! Oui je le savais mais..._

_- Chut ! Plus un mot s'il te plait !_

_- Bell..._

_- Alice pour une fois dans ta vie : FERME LA et ECOUTE ! _**Mouchée le lutin ! Elle me regardait ahurie. **_Tu sais à quel point je t'adore, mais tu dépasses les bornes. Les conséquences de ton après-midi shopping ne passeront pas inaperçues dans la carrière de Jake. Il a besoin des journalistes et surtout il a besoin d'articles positifs ! Il est **Hors de question q**ue je te laisse foutre sa carrière en l'air pour un Jean de chez Versace ou une chemise Gucci ! Ce mec à de l'or dans la voix et putain Alice, je ne te pardonnerai pas si jamais cet après midi se transforme en désastre niveau communication ! _**Alice me regardait avec un regard de tueuse. Je voyais et surtout je sentais qu'elle montait en pression, mais se retenait de me répondre. Par contre je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle fit !**

_- Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te dirais pas qui on a croisé ! Na !_** Et sur ses mots, elle fit demi tour et sortit du bureau.**

_- ALICE ! Revient ici !_** Criais-je. **_N'imagine pas que je vais te suivre comme un petit toutou !_

_- Et ben me suis pas !_** Entendis-je déjà de loin. Rapide la demoiselle.**

**J'étais tiraillée par l'envie de la rattraper et celui de rester là et ne plus penser à rien... sauf peut-être...**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**ʺIl était assis là, douloureusement beau dans sa tenue de scène, à la fois simple et très classe, un jean et une chemise. Et devinez qui il regardait ? Gagné ! MOI ! **

_- Vous restez combien de temps à L.A ?_

_- On repart après demain. _**Bien Bella ! T'as réussi à lui répondre avec une voix presque normale ! Y a du mieux !**

_- Dommage... Mais la journée n'est pas finie. _**OMG ! C'était quoi ce petit sourire en coin et ce clin d'oeil ? Je devais être rouge tomate très mûre parce que j'entendais les deux oies se marrer ! Je leur lançais un regard noir, avant de me retourner vers Edward. **_Et la nuit ne fait que commencer... _**Heiiiiiiiiiiiin ?**

**On frappa à la porte.**

**Merci mon dieu pour cette interruption. Sinon je risquais d'avoir besoin de réanimation ! D'un autre côté, si Edward se chargeait du bouche à bouche...**

_- Entre...ez. _**Oulala son regard était brûlant et il était aussi troublé que moi. Ce type allait finir par me tuer ! **

**Quelqu'un passa la tête par la porte et dit à Edward qu'il lui restait moins d'une heure. Bizarrement, l'idée de me retrouver très mal placée, me fit émerger de ma torpeur.**

_- Quoi ? Moins d'une heure ? Euh... Désolée Edward, mais on va te laisser et aller trouver une bonne place._

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui lIli ?_

_- Rien... tu me désespères !_

_- Mais quoi ? _**Dis-je abasourdie. **

_- Je pense qu'elle veut dire, que tu es en ce moment dans la loge de l'artiste qui fait le show ce soir et que si tu veux être la mieux placée dans la fosse, j'ai à ma disposition assez de gros bras pour vous y aider. Donc rien ne sert d'aller attendre debout dans la salle, quand vous pouvez le faire ici, avec moi._

_- Oui mais non..._

_- Non quoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester ? _**Ah mais si je veux rester et si je pouvais même... non Bella sors toi ça de la tête et vite !**

_- J'ai pas dit ça... mais..._

_- Oui ? _**Nan mais il en a pas marre de jouer avec son regard lui ? Vais finir en flaque sur le sol !**

_- Bella n'aime pas abuser de son statut. Elle paye ses places de spectacle, elle fait la queue comme tout le monde et quand il y a besoin, pique un sprint pour être la mieux placée, mais toujours dans le plus grand respect. _**Dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Edward me regarda intensément. **

_- C'est tout à ton honneur. _**Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Puis très lentement, il baissa sa tête au niveau de la mienne, plongea ses yeux dans les miens et murmura :**_ mais j'ai très envie que tu restes..._** *flock* Bella n'est plus !**

_- On peut aussi vous laisser hein ! Pas spécialement envie d'assister à vos cochonneries !_

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui Bell's ?_

_- Ferme la... _**Et j'ai dit tout ça sans lâcher les yeux du jeune homme ! Wouah ! Y a de ****l'amélioration ! Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il se casse lui ? Nan mais revient Léon ! J'ai les mêmes à la maison !**

_- Un jour tu seras très heureuse d'assister à nos cochonneries... **Alice**... I_**l se tourna vers elle et en la regardant, je me rendis compte que la demoiselle était figée sur place, comme envoûtée. **

_- Euh... _**Ah ah ! Alice qui ne peut plus parler ! Enfin des vacances !**

_- Ed ? Oh pardon..._

_- Entre Jazz. _**Entra alors un charmant jeune homme blond, les yeux d'un bleu étincelant et à l'allure altière. **_Je te présente Rosalie, Bella et... le petit lutin qui a l'air tout droit sortit d'un jeu Nintendo, c'est Alice._

_- Bonsoir. I_**l me fit la bise ainsi qu'à Rose, mais prit la main d'Alice pour un baise-main particulièrement démodé. Mais il dégageait tellement de force et de majesté, que chez lui ce geste sembla naturel et même évident. Quant à Alice, elle ne bougeait plus et semblait muette d'admiration, le regard brillant et presque la langue pendante ! **

_- Ferme la bouche Lili, tu vas finir par laisser une flaque de bave sur le sol ! Pire que Bella ! _

_- Rose ? _**Dis-je en m'approchant de mon amie.**

_- Oui Bella ? Un soucis ?_

_- Tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé avec Emmett avant qu'on embarque à Londres ?_

_- Ah... euh oui... pardon..._

**Edward et Jasper nous regardèrent curieux, mais avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, je vis un truc brun passer devant moi et s'enfuir par la porte restée ouverte.**

_- Lili ? _**Criais-je en tentant de la suivre. J'ai bien dit ʺtentantʺ parce qu'une poigne ferme a attrapé mon bras pour me retenir.**

_- Laisse, j'y vais... _**C'était Jazz qui déjà courait derrière Alice pour la rattraper. Pour info, Jazz (Jasper de son prénom) est le guitariste de Edward et il fait divinement bien chanter sa guitare ! Pour ne rien gâcher, il était psychologue dans une autre vie et son plus grand défaut, d'après Edward, était de toujours savoir ce que ressentaient les gens. Ce qui je l'avoue, peut être très ennuyeux quand on a quelque chose a cacher. Rosalie plus rapide que moi, était déjà dans la course. Je restai seule avec... ouais bah avec lui quoi !**

_- Désolée Edward, mais même si je suis persuadée que Jasper est capable de miracles, Alice est mon amie..._

_- Viens... _**Quand il me prit la main, ce fût comme si j'avais mis les doigts dans une prise ! C'était tellement fort que je dû retirer ma main pour la frotter et y faire de nouveau circuler le sang. Même s'il sembla blessé par mon geste, je vis que lui aussi se frottait la main. **

**Il m'entraina dans les couloirs et on se retrouva devant une scène... ahem... rapide la souris !**

**Jasper et Alice enlacés échangeaient un baiser... torride ! Il la maintenait plaquée contre le mur avec son corps, tandis que Lili avait ses jambes autour de la taille de Jazz. Rose elle, assistait à la scène avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Moi je restais muette en les voyant, stupéfaite, tandis que Edward lui était hilare, plié en deux et se tenant les côtes !**

_- Je crois qu'on dérange._** Tentais-je. **_Non ? Personne pour être choqué par la situation ?_

_- Oh Bella, arrête de faire ta prude s'il te plait et laisse Alice profiter un peu !_

_- Elle est jalouse parce qu'elle, elle y arrive pas ! _**Tiens, Alice a pu décoller sa bouche de celle de Jazz. Grrr !**

_- Je peux arranger ça si tu veux Bella... _**Bon... comment dire... oui mais NON ! Trop tard...**

**Edward était déjà très... trop, près de moi... Arf... y a aussi un mur derrière moi ? Il posa une main sur ma taille et de l'autre me releva le menton. Avant que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, la brûlure de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit chavirer. Timide au commencement, sa bouche devint plus téméraire et je le laissais faire, l'invitant même à plus en entrouvrant mes lèvres. Après ça, plus rien n'existait. Seule comptait sa langue se mêlant à la mienne, seul comptait ce ballet qui m'emportait très loin. Son corps se pressait contre le mien et je cherchais moi aussi ce contact. Ce baiser fut le plus intense de mon existence et devait me marquer comme un fer rouge... pour la vie...**

_- Si je dérange faut le dire ! _**Hein ? Oh merde Rose ! Edward libéra ma bouche, pour mon plus grand regret, mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. J'étais donc collée au mur, mon corps presque moulé au sien. Son regard brûlant allait de ma bouche à mes yeux et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il répondit à Rose.**

_- Désolé Rosalie, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi..._

_- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour ça ? T'étais encore au berceau que je prenais déjà mon premier pied avec mon Emmett ! _**J'hallucine !**

_- Rose ! _**Edward et les autres étaient morts de rire et euh... comment dire... Imaginez Edward très... en forme... qui se marre comme un diable collé à moi ? C'est bon vous imaginez bien ?**

ʺH moins 10 minutesʺ

**Edward me relâcha (nooooooooooon ! Sniff), mais avant il prit le temps de me murmurer un :**

_- Aouch... je... tu dois vraiment repartir ?_

_- Hmm hmm, _**fis-je en hochant la tête.**

_- Alors laisse moi te dire que je finirais par t'avoir rien que pour moi... même si je dois y passer le reste de ma vie, je ferais tout pour que tu sois totalement et inconditionnellement mienne..._

_- Ed... _**Oh TG Jazz ! Spa le moment hein ! Pfff... voilà ! Quand il me relâcha complètement, l'impression de vide me coupa le souffle et je me laissai glisser par terre. La panique dans sa voix fit battre mon coeur encore plus vite (enfin... plus vite qu'il ne battait déjà) et je me relevais aussitôt. Exploit ! De nouveau, il me prit la main.**

_- Si tu veux que j'annule le concert, dis le moi. Inutile de faire un malaise. _

_- Quoi ? Non ! Surtout pas ! N'annule pas ! Je... je vais bien..._

_- Sûre ?_

_- Mmmoui..._

_- Tu n'as qu'a le demander et j'annule tout..._

_- Edward..._

_- Bella..._

_- Va chanter !_

_- A vos ordres mon commandant ! _**Me dit-il avec un salut militaire.**

**Mais avant de partir se préparer, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.**

_- Simon ? Tu peux venir accompagner mes amies en salle ? …... Fosse, micro... merci... voilà, on va venir vous chercher et vous accompagner... chut Bella... _**dit-il en posant deux doigts sur ma bouche, avant de m'embrasser rapidement mais intensément... comment il fait ?**_ Je dois y aller..._

_- Je sais..._

- …

_- Edward..._

_- Ouais... j'arrive...ʺ_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**J'émergeais de ma transe le coeur battant... le souvenir de ce baiser ne me lâchait plus depuis 1 an... il hantait mes nuits et m'ensorcelait le jour...**

**Après le concert, nous n'avions malheureusement pas pu retrouver Edward et Jazz. Trop de monde et même si ça me déchirait le coeur, je préférai garder un souvenir de ce qui c'était passé avant et pendant le show, plutôt que de risquer plus et en souffrir.**

**Ce soir là Edward était... magique... il semblait encore plus transporté que d'habitude. J'avais bien sûr acheté tous les DVD de ses concerts précédents et je pouvais donc comparer. Souvent son regard se perdait dans le mien pendant une chanson... souvent Jazz s'approchait du bord de la scène pour sourire à Lili... et encore plus souvent, Edward s'asseyait en bord de scène pour me prendre la main...**

**Depuis ce jour là, mon téléphone sonnait souvent. Je ne comptai plus les messages qu'il m'envoyait ou me laissait sur mon répondeur et moi... j'étais dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que voyez-vous, Isabella Swan est une trouillarde ! **

**J'ai peur de se qui pourrait ou pas se passer... commencer et finir... parce que je sais que si nous devions vivre quelque chose, le fait d'imaginer après vivre sans lui m'est intolérable... oui, je suis maso, je préfère me passer de tout ça, plutôt que d'en souffrir plus tard...**

**Mon téléphone sonna et je vis le nom de Jessica Stanley s'afficher. Je répondis aussitôt.**

_*Isabella Swan_

_*Bonsoir Melle Swan, désolée de vous déranger de nouveau mais... il est 19h et vous ne m'avez toujours pas recntactée._** Quoi ? 19H ? **

_*Oh mon dieu ! C'est moi qui suis désolée ! J'ai été débordée.. _**bah quoi ? C'est long et laborieux de penser à lui tout le temps !**

_*Ne vous excusez pas. Avez-vous réfléchit à notre proposition ?_

_*Euh... oui... _**bon Bella... t'as plus le choix là.. tu vas être obligée de le revoir... **_est-ce que vous pouvez être là dans 2 jours ?_

_*Oui, et même demain si cela vous arrange, nous sommes à Londres. _**QUOI ?**

_*Oh... euh... alors... attendez ! _**Respire Bella ! 1...2...3... **_demain ici à 10h ?_

_*Ce sera parfait. Merci beaucoup Melle Swan !_

_*Si nous devons travailler ensemble, appelez moi Bella... Melle Swan est un peu trop cérémonieux pour moi. _**Dis-je dans un sourire.**

_*Comme vous le souhaitez Melle... pardon... Bella... _**je ris doucement face à son embarras.**

_*Vous m'avez l'air..._

_*Impressionnée oui ! Votre réputation a franchit les frontières et supposer que je puisse vous rencontrer demain est un grand honneur pour moi._

_*Et bien... je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

_*Alors ne dites rien... à tout à l'heure alors ? _**Heiiiiiiiiiiin ?**

_*Comment ça tout à l'heure ?_

_*Alice ne vous a rien dit ?_

_*Non... _**enfin elle a essayé !**

_*Alors je ne vais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise !_** Je sentis sans le voir, son clin d'oeil et son sourire béat !**

**Je restais comme une idiote en regardant mon téléphone. **

**Alice ! J'appuyais sur la touche bis pour l'appeler. Elle décrocha après une dizaine de sonneries. Rancunière ? **

_- Quoi ?_** Oui très rancunière !**

_- T'as rien à me dire Alice ?_

_- Oh que si ! Isabella Swan tu es un monstre !_

_- Oh... moi aussi je t'aime ma Lili..._

_- Pfff ouais c'est ça... bon j'arrive ! _**Et elle raccrocha.**

**J'eu à peine le temps de dire ʺanticonstitutionnellementʺ qu'elle était là, plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau d'emmet, où j'avais passé mon après-midi ! De mieux en mieux Bella !**

**Elle tenait dans une main une housse à vêtements et un sac sorti d'un grand couturier, dans l'autre sa mallette spéciale ʺurgences Bellaʺ, comme elle l'appelait.**

_- Alors ? Raconte... qui tu as vu ?_

_- Rêve Bella ! Je ne te dirais rien ! _**Ah pas de ʺna!ʺ ? Vraiment fâchée la souris. Je me levais donc pour aller la prendre dans mes bras. Je détestais me disputer avec Alice. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et je dois bien avouer que sans elle, je ne serais pas devenue une productrice intraitable... car il faut bien avouer que c'est ce que j'étais... mais d'après elle, c'était dans le bon sens du terme, heureusement pour moi !**

**Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Alice n'ouvrit presque pas la bouche, sauf pour me dire "**_Tiens toi tranquille un peu ! On dirait un vers de terre qui essaye d'échapper à un poisson !_**ʺ. **

**Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains et j'avais beau râler, pleurer, crier, rien ne la faisait plier ou arrêter tant qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu le résultat imaginé dans sa petite tête de styliste douée.**

**Après ça le bureau de son frère, ressemblait plus à une chambre d'adolescente qu'à un lieu de travail. Il ne manquait que le miroir !**

_- A couper le souffle ! La soirée risque d'être torride !_

_- Euh... Lili ?_

_- Bella vraiment je me demande sur quelle planète tu vis ! _

_- Sûrement pas la même que la tienne ma souris !_

_- Ça ! Depuis un an tu squattes la Lune ! _

_- Dis celle qui passe son temps à rêver de **son** Jasper !_

_- Ouais bah au moins moi, je me donne les moyens de vivre mes rêves, contrairement à toi ! Bref... tais-toi ! _

- …_..._

_- On est quel jour ? _

_- Le 13 Sep... oh ! Non Lili ! T'as pas fait ça ?_

_- Pas fait quoi ? _

_- Ce que je pense !_

_- Si par ce que tu penses, tu veux dire organiser une petite fête pour tes 25 ans, alors si j'ai fait... **ça** ! Et je te préviens tout de suite, peu importe que tu tapes du pied comme une gamine capricieuse, peu importe que tu me hurles dessus, s'il le faut je demanderai à ton père de te porter jusqu'au restaurant ! Et si besoin j'appellerai Emmett ! Donc maintenant tu vas me suivre gentiment et sans un mot !_

_- Pfff_

_- Chut !_

**Elle m'énerve ! Je déteste fêter mon anniversaire ! Même si le dernier c'est vraiment très bien passé (vous vous rappelez le concert ? Et oui, cadeau d'anniversaire !), ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Comme celui de mes 11 ans, où je me suis cassé le bras après une chute de mon vélo tout neuf. Ou encore le balcon de ma chambre, qui s'effondre sous mes pieds alors que je prends l'air entre deux danses, pour mes 15 ans. Bénéfice : fracture tibia péroné à la jambe gauche plus clavicule droite déplacée. En général tous mes anniversaires se finissent aux urgences ! Comprenez que maintenant que me méfie...**

**Malgré tout je suis mon amie jusqu'au parking, mais plutôt que de se dirigez vers sa Porshe, elle prend la direction de mon emplacement où se trouve une voiture bâchée.**

_- Premier cadeau de la part de tes parents. _**Dit-elle en faisant glisser lentement la bâche sur la voiture.**

**Apparaît alors un monstre noir rutilant ! Une Aston Martin V12 Vanquish ! Alors soit mes parents veulent se débarrasser de moi, soit ils sont totalement fous ! Dans l'immédiat je m'en fiche pas mal. Je n'ai qu'une envie, faire rugir le moteur, rien que pour entendre ce bruit envoûtant. **

**Elle me tends une clé que je lui arrache des mains et c'est presque en courant (allez courir avec des talons de 10 cm vous !) que je m'approche de la bète.**

**D'une main je caresse ses formes, les yeux brillants je détaille chacune de ses courbes pour finalement la déverrouiller et m'asseoir côté conducteur. Là je soupire d'extase et mets le contact...**

**Le rugissement du moteur me donne des frissons, je regarde Alice qui a retrouvé le sourire... on a toutes les deux la même passion pour les voitures et à ce moment précis, elle sait très bien ce que je ressens.**

**Après avoir attaché nos ceintures, c'est en douceur que je démarre. J'aime aller vite, mais pour ça, je connais quelques circuits où mon nouveau jouet pourra faire des merveilles !**

_- Lili ?_

_- Rappelle moi de dire à mes parents qu'ils sont complètement fous..._

_- C'est déjà fait !_** Je ris.**

_- Merci ma Lili et... je suis désolée..._

_- De quoi ? Ah ça... non... pardon ma Bell's..._

_- Je t'aime tu sais ?_

_- Pas autant que moi ! _**Me dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux yeux. **_Prends la direction de chez Gordon._

_- Hein ? _

_- Oui..._

_- Bah t'as pas fait les choses à moitié dis moi !_

_- Et encore... t'as rien vu ! _**Gordon Ramsey ça vous parle ? The CHEF le plus connu d'Angleterre ! Celui qui aide les restaurateurs à la télé ? Ça y est vous le remettez ?**

**Gordon est un ami de mon père et même si nous allons souvent déjeuner dans son restaurant, il est plus souvent dans la cuisine de ma mère à nous inventer de nouveau plats !**

_- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur d'un coup !_

_- Et bien... prépares toi mentalement a recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux !_

_- Ah... et ce cadeau, il est mangeable ?_

_- On peut dire ça... _**s'esclaffa t-elle**_ ,mais je ne dirais rien de plus !_

**Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Moi perdue dans mes pensées, tentant de trouver ce que Lili avait bien pu me réserver. Alice elle, souriait à n'en plus finir !**

**Londres était noir de monde en cette mi-Septembre et le trajet jusqu'au 68 Royal Hospital Road nous pris un temps incalculable.**

**Quand enfin je trouvais où me garer, il était déjà plus de 21h.**

**J'étais fébrile. Ne sachant à quoi m'attendre, j'avais les mains moites et le coeur battant.**

**Quand enfin on se retrouva devant les portes du restaurant, Alice me prit la main.**

_- Prête ma Bella ?_

- … _Non..._

_- Tant mieux ! _**Là elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composa un numéro et après 2 ou 3 secondes elle dit : **_on est là._

**A peine le temps de deux respirations et les portes s'ouvrirent.**

**J'en eu le souffle coupé ! **

_- Edward ?_

_- Bonsoir ma Bella..._


	4. Happy Birthday !

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je commencerai comme d'habitude par remercier mes revieweuses ! Vous êtes adorables !**

**Et je vais aussi répondre à Béatrice (alias Guest) : Pour commencer, Bella ne dirige pas la maison de disques, elle est juste une des managers d'artistes. Ensuite, j'essaye de rester aussi près que possible des personnages de Stephenie Meyer et dans ses livres, le personnage de Bella n'osera jamais se frotter vigoureusement à Alice. Même si elle l'adore, elle en a peur... pour finir, je n'ai pas encore parlé du passé de Bella dans ma fiction, mais j'y viendrais dans un futur chapitre et tu comprendras peut-être mieux, pourquoi Bella est comme ça avec son amie. **

**Par contre je ne peux pas te laisser dire que ce personnage n'a pas assez de caractère. Crois moi, d'expérience je sais qu'être manager dans une maison de disque, implique aussi de souvent ravaler sa fierté devant une styliste, un musicien ou un chanteur qui rapporte, surtout quand on a envie de les envoyer chier. Dans ce métier l'argent passe avant tout et malheureusement une personne de talent a le droit à tous les caprices !**

**J'accepte toute critique, si elle est constructive et si elle m'aide a avancer ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Happy Birthday !**

**Il était là... encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, dans ce smoking parfaitement taillé.**

**Je me tournais pour regarder Alice, mais elle avait déjà rejoint la salle.**

**J'étais donc seule, face à lui...**

**J'esquissai un pas, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et c'est très intimidée que je levais les yeux, pour plonger directement dans son regard... noir... envoûtant... **

_- Tu es..._

**Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je posais une main sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.**

_- Assassine..._** murmura t-il.**

**Puis ses mains enlacèrent ma taille, avant de remonter lentement vers mon cou... il pencha son visage pour l'embrasser, juste sur la carotide... il laissa sa bouche dessus et je sentais mon sang pulser dans mes veines.**

**Le plus délicatement possible, il remonta vers ma bouche où dés que ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, je fus électrisée.**

**Mes mains crispées dans ses cheveux, je le laissai entreprendre ce baiser dont j'avais si souvent rêvé depuis un an...**

**Plus rien ne comptait... nous étions seuls au monde... seuls ? C'était sans compter sur ma mère, qui comme Alice, pointe toujours le bout de son nez au plus mauvais moment !**

_- Bella on vous at... oh... pardon..._

**Je relâchais les cheveux d'Edward, m'éloignais un peu de lui (mais pas trop)et me raclais la gorge avant de lui répondre.**

_- Ahem maman..._

_- Ton père est au courant ?_

_- Hein ? Non... Non ! Oh vache ! Edward euh... désolée mais pour ce soir il va falloir faire profil bas ! _

_- Autant demander à un lapin de ne pas manger les carottes qu'on lui secoue sous le nez !_** Il avait l'air curieux et un peu déçu, mais hors de question d'annoncer à mon père que... que je sortais avec Edward Cullen ? Oula... même pas en rêve ! Malgré tout son expression me fit rire.**

_- Donc je suis une carotte ?_

_- Hmmm oui et..._** il se pencha sur mon oreille... **_j'ai terriblement envie de te manger... _**gloups !**

_- Pas comme un lapin j'espère ? _**Lui répondis-je de la même façon.**

_- Dites les enfants, on vous attend. Gardez-en un peu pour après la fête s'il vous plait. Une fois dans votre chambre vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié Bella, épargne ton père et son fichu caractère dés qu'il s'agit de ta vie sentimentale !_

_- Maman ! _**Moi rouge ? Disons que à côté de moi, une tomate paraît bien pale... et ça le fait rire l'autre lapin !**

_- Excusez-moi Mme Swan... je promets d'essayer de me tenir tranquille..._

_- Avec la tête que tu fais, on te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession ! Pourtant je suis pas très rassurée. Si tu te compares à un lapin, ma fille risque de se consumer avant d'atteindre le plaisir !_

_- Maman ! _**Et l'autre qui se marre toujours, pendant que je cherche un trou de souris ! Ah on est pas dans Ratatouille ? **

_- Dernière chose Edward._

_- Oui Madame ?_

_- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles Madame, je te fais cuire en civet avec des carottes ! Appelle moi Renée ! _**Il a avalé de travers le lapinou à sa mémère ? Je suis écroulée ! **_Quant à toi Isabella Marie Swan, essaye de te retenir de lui sauter dessus pendant le dîner, on dirait une vierge effarouchée ! _**Renée 2 – Bella triple 0... **

_- Y a un truc qui cloche dans ton constat môm'._

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je suis plus vierge depuis un moment !_

**Aaaaaaah ! Je l'ai eue ! Et Edward s'étouffe. Petite nature va !**

_- Mouais... m'en fous ! Bon, on y va ?_

_- C'est parti ! _**Dis-je tandis que Edward me prenait par la taille, mais en gardant une distance de sécurité, approuvée par un regard de ma mère.**

**En arrivant dans la salle, je vis tout d'abord Emmett. Il avait fière allure au bras de Rosalie. Un vrai coq ! Ils étaient vraiment bien assortis et c'est avec une pointe de jalousie (habituelle) que je constatais une fois de plus, la beauté de mon amie. Elle portait une robe rouge qui montrait toutes ses magnifiques formes. Les yeux de Emmett avaient d'ailleurs du mal a ne pas plonger directement dans le décolleté de sa douce.**

**Jake était là aussi, toujours aussi craquant, mais bizarrement, 6 mois avec lui m'avaient suffit pour comprendre que jamais il ne serait l'homme de ma vie... par contre, il est le plus fidèle des amis.**

**Lili elle, avait déjà trouvé sa place près de Jasper, qui la serrait tendrement contre elle, sa tête posée sur celle de ma souris d'amour.**

**Mon père... que ma mère avait déjà rejoint... semblait déplacé dans le groupe. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il avait horreur de porter le smoking. Chaque jour il partait travailler en jean et t-shirt.**

**Je pouvais imaginer sa souffrance en ce moment même !**

**Pour finir mes yeux tombèrent sur elle... je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais déjà le regard qu'elle posait sur Edward me rendit folle ! Bien que quand elle vit où était la main gauche d'Edward, son sourire se mua en grimace assez drôle pour me faire pouffer.**

**Edward attentif à tout, me demanda entre ses dents :**

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rien... _

_- Dis moi Bella..._

_- Qui c'est ça ?_** Et je lui désignais la fille du menton. **

_- Mon assistante, pourquoi ?_

_- Elle est folle de toi._

_- Je sais..._

**Je stoppai net et lui lançai mon pire regard de tueuse.**

_- Je sais, mais sincèrement, trop superficielle pour moi._

_- Rattrape toi comme tu peux !_

_- Serais-tu jalouse ?_** Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

_- J'aurai des raisons de l'être ?_

_- Au moins un million... composé de la plupart de mes fans. _**Me dit-il toujours avec ce petit sourire malicieux.**

_- Et comme tu es un lapin, t'occuper d'elles toutes doit te prendre au max 1h. Ça me laisse de la marge._

_- Bella tu es..._

_- Diabolique je sais, _dis-je avec un sourire_, excuse moi, je vais calmer mon père qui semble déjà vouloir te tuer._

**Je le quittai (aie !) pour aller retrouver mon père. Ce dernier me pris dans ses bras et me serra à m'en étouffer.**

_- Pôp' je voudrais respirer steuplé !_

_- Y a quoi entre toi et Edward ? _**Merdeuuuuuuh !**

_- Rien du tout !_

_- Bella, _**dit-il en me relâchant un peu**_, ne mens pas._

_- Y a rien papa... _

_- Mouais... fais attention à toi... je ne lui fais pas confiance... _**je m'écartai totalement de lui.**

_- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? C'est pas toi ce matin qui me disait regretter d'avoir raté le coche avec lui ?_

_- Bella, calme toi !_

_- Non ! Papa je n'ai plus 5 ans ! _**Sifflai-je, un peu énervée, mais pas assez pour lui hurler dessus, pas folle la guêpe.**_ Tu me fais le plan avec chacun des artistes que je te présente, mais cette fois, laisse moi gérer ça à MA façon ! Hors de question que tu joues à l'intimidation avec lui, je te préviens immédiatement ! Si je dois m'occuper de sa carrière, je le ferais comme avec les autres et rien ne viendra perturber ça. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera ou pas avec Edward Cullen !_

**Mon père, peu habitué à ce que j'ose lui répondre de cette façon, semblait choqué, tandis que Renée elle, souriait de toutes ses dents !**

**C'est, depuis que j'ai commencé ce métier, le même sujet de discorde entre mon père et moi.**

**Quel que soit l'artiste que je lui présente, dés qu'il s'agit d'un homme, il se fait un plaisir de le menacer gentiment mais fermement de mort imminente, si jamais il ose toucher un seul de mes cheveux. Que je sois ou non consentante lui importe peu ! Renée m'a toujours dit de ne pas le laisser faire, mais jusque là ça me plaisait de pouvoir aller pleurer dans sa chemise dés que l'un d'eux me blessait. Dans l'instant, je savais que cette idée ne me faisait plus sourire, car ça voulait aussi dire que Edward pouvait me faire souffrir...**

_- Bon anniversaire Bella._

**Je me tournai et vit le maître des lieux.**

_- Gordon !_** Comme à mon habitude,je lui sautait au cou, ce qui fit autant grimacer mon père que Edward ! Bien ! Gordon était pour moi comme un oncle et d'ailleurs je le considérait comme tel, mais mon père s'était toujours imaginé autre chose. Ce qui nous faisait bien rire à chaque fois que nous en parlions . **_Tu viens de m'éviter le pire, merci._

_- A ton service ma bouille._** Répondit-il en me claquant un bisou sonore sur la joue. **_Tu me présente le sujet du combat ?_** Je ris.**

_- Yep ! Gordon, je te présente Edward Cullen et son assistante, Jessica Stanley. Et là bas, Jasper Hale, la moitié musicale de Edward. _**Il serra la main à tous puis dit :**

_- Soyez les bienvenus dans mon antre ! Comme tu le sais Charlie, j'aime ta fille comme la mienne et c'est un grand bonheur de vous avoir tous ici ce soir. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir raté un seul de tes anniversaires Bouille et j'espère que tu ne mettras pas le feu au restaurant ce soir, pas que j'ai pas les moyens de refaire la déco, mais je l'ai refaite il y a un mois à peine. _**Tout le monde rit, sauf Edward qui lui semblait plutôt inquiet par ce constat. Bizarre.**

_- Très drôle Gordon ! _

_- Je préviens c'est tout ! _**Re rire de tous... pfff, **_bon installez-vous, je vais faire un tour en cuisine et je reviens._

**Je le regardais partir, un peu dégoûtée qu'il me rappelle les dégâts causés à son premier restaurant pour mes 10 ans. On a pas idée de mettre des bougies étincelantes (mais si les trucs qui font feux d'artifice sur le gâteau !) pour faire plaisir à la seule enfant capable de mettre le feu à la nappe en enlevant, avant qu'elles soient éteintes, les fameuses bougies. Après la nappe, la chaise, la table et ainsi de suite. On a fini dehors pendant que les pompiers éteignaient l'incendie !**

_- Tu m'expliques le coup de la déco ?_** Je sursautai.**_ Hmm même pas peur Bella, ce n'est que moi !_

_- Non... rien à voir avec ça... toi... bref !_** Je me recomposai un visage du mieux que je pu, car la peur que j'avais eu ce jour, s'était muée en phobie pour le feu, les allumettes, briquets etc...**

_- Explique moi. _**Dit-il tendrement en scellant son regard sur le mien. Je sentis sa main frôler la mienne, mais il se retint de me la prendre. F*** les distances de sécurité pour ne pas froisser mon père !**

_- Je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse de l'univers ! Genre : Tu vois les paquets cadeau là bas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je sais déjà si tu m'en a apporté et combien !_

_- Comment ?_

_- Ce sont les seuls a être entourés de ruban. Ma famille et mes amis savent très bien que c'est à bannir, parce que je suis tout à fait capable de me couper profondément avec !_

_- Oh... bouge pas !_

**Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table où trônaient un nombre hallucinant de paquets cadeau et d'une main experte, retira tous les rubans dangereux. Trop chou ! Puis il revint vers moi.**

_- Voilà... plus de danger ! Je m'en voudrais que tu te blesses par ma faute._

_- Merci... mais tu sais, si c'est pas les rubans, ça sera autre chose._

_- Dans ce cas, je me sens obligé de jouer les body guard._

_- Tentant..._

_- Juste tentant ?_

_- Non bien sûr ! J'ai vraiment hâte de me faire manger par un lapin ! I_**l explosa de rire avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.**

_- Fais attention à toi Isabella... si tu continue, je vais te montrer comment le lapin que je suis s'occupe de la très tentante carotte qu'il a sous le nez... _**Mais euuuuuh ! 1 – La façon qu'il a de prononcer mon prénom a fait rater quelques battements à mon petit cœur déjà très éprouvé ! 2 – L'idée de me faire... manger par Edward me mets dans un état proche de l'apoplexie et c'est difficilement que j'essaye de contrôler ma respiration. Mais Bella is a ****strong female ! So :**

_- Parce que tu imagines que la carotte va se laisser manger aussi facilement ? Laisse moi te dire Cullen, qu'il va falloir argumenter pour me mettre dans ton lit ! _**Quoi je suis pas crédible ? Encore ce sourire en coin ? Nan mais voilà quoi ! C'est sûr que comme ça, il aura pas a argumenter longtemps ! Pfff**

**- **_Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a un an ? _**Hey ! J'suis blonde mais quand même ! Je hochai la tête. **_Je t'en fais une autre : tu vas finir râpée dans mon assiette Bella et je te dégusterai jusqu'à plus faim..._

_- Prétentieux ! Et si pour une fois, c'était la carotte qui mangeait le lapin ? Parce que si toi tu peux me râper, moi je peux te déguster comme une savoureuse glace bien crémeuse... I_**l déglutit bruyamment. **

_- Hey vous deux ! On vous attend ! _**Toujours aussi discret Emmett !**

**Je me tournai et tombai aussitôt sur le regard que posait mon père sur Edward.**

_- Je reviens... mon lapin. _**Dis-je avec un clin d'oeil et je me dirigeai vers mon père. **_Destresse papa ! On parlait affaires._** Oui je sais très bien mentir quand il faut !**

_- J'aime pas la façon qu'il a de te regarder... on dirait un..._

_- Lapin ?_

_- Hmm oui mais non... il ressemble plus à un prédateur devant sa proie._** Je pensais très fort que je voulais bien jouer les proies pour Edward. Sûrement trop fort parce que mon père me regarda bizarrement. **_Bella... _

_- Hmm ?_

_- T'as craqué !_

_- Hein ? _

_- Ouais... t'es totalement atteinte !_

_- J'ai de qui tenir mon papounet adoré !_

_- A table tout le monde ! _**Gordon venait une fois de plus de me sauver la mise.**

**Je fis le tour de la table, pour trouver ma place. Bien sûr, Alice ou Gordon, m'avait placée bien au mileu, avec mon père à ma gauche et Renée à ma droite. Vu celui qui était en face de moi, je finis par comprendre que le plan de table était signé Alice !**

**Je venais juste de m'asseoir, quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver avec force de cris.**

_- Pas de panique ! J'ai pas oublié ! J'suis là, commence pas à râler Bella ! Je... woh ! J'suis grave à la bourre ! _**Jake !**

_- Pour une fois non mon loup. _**J'avais gardé l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça depuis notre courte, mais intense histoire.**

_- Ça change. _**Murmura mon père, mais Jake entendit, à croire qu'il avait un sens de l'ouïe hyper développé !**

_- Vous qui disiez que je changerai jamais, je viens de vous apporter la preuve du contraire !_

_- S'il pouvait en être autant de ta carrière, je serais comblé !_

_- Ok... 1 – 0 pour vous ! Comment tu vas ma louve ? _**Habitude qu'il a aussi gardée, sauf que je déteste qu'il m'appelle comme ça !**

_- Oh ! Je suis pas si poilue !_** Il éclata de rire.**

_- Non, mais... Alice, prévoit l'esthéticienne pour la demoiselle cette semaine !_** Tout le monde s'exclaffa, sauf mon père et... Edward... on avait plus l'impression qu'il avait envie de démembrer Jake. Bon...**

_- Très drôle Jake. Assied toi plutôt au lieu de risquer que je te dévisse la tête, pour l'accrocher à l'entrée de la maison de prod en exemple, pour les futurs artistes qui oseraient ne serait-ce que tenter, de jouer aux prétentieux ! _**Le silence se fit d'un coup et je ne remarquai que le sourire fier de Edward. Jake lui avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Sans la claque que Emmett lui envoya dans le dos, on aurait peut-être fini à l'hôpital ! Quand je vous dit que je porte la poisse !**

**Si les gosses on fini de jouer, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer ?**

**Pardon Gordon.**

_- C'est rien ma bouille._** Et il reprit la direction des cuisines, pour revenir quelques instants après, suivi de 4 serveurs, les mains débordant d'assiettes pleine de victuailles. **

**Je reconnu aussitôt un de mes plats préféré : des raviolis de homard, langoustine et saumon poché, accompagnés d'une bisque allégée à la citronnelle et un velouté de cerfeuil. J'en salivai d'avance !**

_- Gordon tu es un dieu !_

_- Tu ne m'apprends rien Bella. Un dieu grec même ! _

_- Exagères pas non plus, il te manque quelques heures de sport pour en arriver là !_

_- C'est parce que ma veste est trop grande que tu vois rien._

_- Ouais, bah on va éviter de couper l'appétit au gens, alors garde ta veste !_

_- T'as raison, les jeunes risqueraient d'être jaloux ! _**Jake et Emmett éclatèrent de rire et je me joignis à eux. Sincèrement Gordon était peut-être hyper bien conservé, mais à côté de Em' et Jake, il faisait figure de gringalet ! Bon... pour les nouveaux : **_Ravioli of lobster, langoustine and salmon poached in a light bisque with a lemongrass and chervil __velouté__._**J'ai fait la traduction plus haut hein ! Comment il se la pète des fois !**

_- Ça a l'air divin._** Tient elle sait parler elle ? Jessica était loin de Edward (bien vu ma souris !) mais à côté de Jake qui la dévorait des yeux ! Au moins,il va l'occuper toute la soirée ! Merci Jake !**

_- Bon appétit_** ! Nous dit Gordon dans un excellent Français, auquel tout le monde répondit dans la même langue. Impressionnant !**

**Je sentis quelque chose me frôler le mollet et en levant les yeux, je compris que Edward continuait le jeu auquel nous nous livrions depuis mon arrivée. J'enlevais donc une de mes chaussures et lentement je laissai mon pied remonter sur une de ses jambes. Quand il arriva a destination, Edward se crispa, tandis que je continuai sur ma lancée... la table n'étant pas très large, l'effort que je devais produire était minime et je ne risquai donc pas de causer une catastrophe en, par exemple, emportant la nappe ! Je pris un malin plaisir à ce jeu, même si je sentais mon bas ventre s'enflammer au contact de la bosse qui se formait sous la caresse de mon pied.**

**Le soucis était que lui aussi était parti à l'attaque, moins facilement que moi vu l'étroitesse de ma robe, mais il finit par réussir a écarter suffisamment mes cuisses pour y glisser son pied. Je retins un gémissement de plaisir, mais fermait les yeux malgré tout. Je n'osais plus lever la tête de mon assiette, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'il me faisait ressentir...**

**Finalement je le regardai et nos vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Quand il leva les yeux sur moi, ils étaient brûlants de désir et d'autre chose, que je ne réussi pas a identifier immédiatement... puis l'image de Dracula s'imposa à mon esprit et c'était ça... la soif de sang, si bien décrite dans un de mes livres préférés! OMG ! Si seulement il pouvait me mordre, là tout de suite, même pas j'aurai peur ! Bien au contraire ! Je le laisserai faire...**

**Au bout d'un moment je réalisai que mon assiette était vide. J'avais tout avalé si machinalement, que je ne me souvenais pas du goût que ça avait ! Ce type aura ma peau, je vous le dis... que ce soit en carotte râpée ou poêlée, il m'aura...**

**Enfin... dans l'immédiat je devais plus ressembler à un coulis de tomates ! Quand mon père parla, immédiatement nos pieds retrouvèrent leur chaussure. Meuh non on a pas peur !**

_- T'as chaud Bella ? C'était pourtant pas épicé..._** ah bah si un peu peur finalement ! **_Et t'es pas... très couverte..._** dit-il avec un regard assassin vers Alice qui lui souriait déjà.**

_- C'est rien papa, j'ai dû attraper un peu froid_**. Mauvais idée Bella ! Aussitôt ma mère posa sa main sur mon front, inquiète. **_Pas de panique maman !_

_- Tu es brûlante ma chérie ! _**Si seulement tu pouvais imaginer pourquoi je suis brûlante ! Enfin non, imagine pas !**

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Renée, je suis certaine que ce n'est rien ! Du moins rien que Edward ne puisse soigner ! _**Je lançai un regard assassin à Rose avant de me lever et... me vautrai lamentablement ! Presque aussitôt une douleur fulgurante au bras gauche me fit hurler. Mes parents qui m'aidaient déjà à me relever me lâchèrent et je retombais mollement, avant de me sentir partir et fermer les yeux...**

**Qu'est-ce que je vous disais au sujet des anniversaires ?**

**Je ré-ouvris les yeux sur une vision paradisiaque et avec un grimace de douleur. L'intéressé, Edward, me prit la main droite, celle qui n'était pas déjà entourée d'un plâtre volumineux, avant de me caresser la joue. Je réussi a articuler deux mots.**

_- Quel os ?_

_- Radius._

_- Ça va... y en a qu'un..._

_- Je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail..._

_- Hmm ? _

_- Tu t'es blessée et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher..._

_- Oh ça... sincèrement Edward, si je n'étais pas tombée, il me serrait très probablement arrivée autre chose. Donc te prends pas la tête avec ça..._

_- Bella... _**il avait un air très solennel d'un coup !**

_- Ça va tu sais..._

_- Chhhh écoute moi s'il te plait... _

_- Ok..._

_- Il y a un an, j'étais assis à cette terrasse, très proche du désespoir... je n'arrivai plus a composer... l'amour de la scène commençait a se flétrir... il m'était de plus difficile de supporter ces hordes de fans hurlantes... et puis je t'ai vue... ça m'a fait comme un choc...comme si te voir apparaître était une évidence, que cela devait se produire ainsi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais que si je ne me levais pas pour aller te parler, je le regretterais éternellement... _**je sentis mes larmes pointer le bout de leur nez, pourtant je ne dis rien et avalai ma salive. Il remit tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. **_Ne pas te revoir après, ne pas avoir eu de réponse à mes messages, a été une torture... sans Jazz qui avait des nouvelles par Alice, je serais devenu fou... et puis l'occasion de me rapprocher de toi s'est enfin présentée. Mon producteur voulait faire de moi quelque chose que je ne suis et ne serais jamais : un produit marketing. J'ai sauté sur ce prétexte pour rompre mes engagements envers lui et je ne regrette absolument rien. Dés que mes affaires ont été réglées, j'ai pris le premier avion. Une semaine que je suis là et que je tente par tous les moyens de te voir... grâce à Alice, je sais maintenant que le reste de ma vie est ici, près de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé... _**il a dit quoi là ?**

_- Je..._** je me retrouvais avec deux doigts sur les lèvres !**

_- Je n'ai pas fini... _**dit-il avec un petit sourire triste. **_Maintenant... si tu ne veux pas de moi... je retournerai aux États-Unis et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi... _**ses yeux étaient brillants des larmes qu'il retenait. Par contre les miennes coulaient allègrement sur mes joues ! Je ressentais sa souffrance comme mille coups de poignard en plein cœur et je su immédiatement qu'il était hors de question que je le laisse partir !**

_- Comment je pourrais laisser partir le seul lapin que j'ai jamais... aimé ?_** Parce que oui, je l'aimai... il sourit... se releva légèrement, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes...**

_- C'est quoi ce bordel ?_** Aie... mon père !**

* * *

**Et voilà ! La suite bah... je sais pas, quand j'aurai envie ! :p**


	5. Notting Hill

**Yo les gens !**

**Vous voulez savoir comment va réagir Charlie ? Bah c'est en dessous ! Vous imaginez pas que je vais vous faire un résumé lol**

**Ensuite : MERCI à toutes mes lectrices ! (trop bizarre d'écrire ça lol je me prendrais presque pour une auteure à succès mdr nan mais c'est vrai quoi !)**

**Pour celle qui m'a dit que j'avais déjà posté ce chapitre, oui, j'avais anticipé les choses mdr (jolie façon de dire que je me suis lamentablement mélangée dans mes chapitres !) et mis en ligne le chapitre 3 avant le 2. Donc tu devrais peut-être aller lire le deux pour mieux comprendre si c'est pas déjà fait, suis désolée pour le plantage...**

** Béatrice : Le passé de Bella et Alice risque de resurgir de façon très inattendue, mais pour ça, il va falloir attendre ! Ouais je suis un peu sadique lol**

**Et celles que je n'ai pas remercié en mp : MERCI !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Notting Hill**

- _Recule toi immédiatement Edward !_

**Ah non ! J'allais pas le laisser recommencer ! Je me remis péniblement sur mes pieds, Edward esquissa un geste pour m'aider, mais je lui fis signe que ça allait. Il compris que je ne voulais pas que mon père s'en prenne à lui, car il recula. Je m'approchais de mon père d'un air que je voulais menaçant. Ça devait fonctionner, car il fit un pas en arrière.**

_- Écoute moi bien mon petit papa._**Cette fois je ne me retenais pas de crier, tout en lui frappant la poitrine du doigt.**_Jusque là j'ai été une gentille petite fille obéissante, mais tu dépasses tes droits de père cette fois ! Cet homme vient de me faire la plus belle des déclarations d'amour et je suis moi aussi éperdument amoureuse de lui. Alors tu te tiens loin de notre histoire, tu oublies les menaces prêtent à sortir de ta bouche, parce qu'il est hors de question pour moi que tu le fasses fuir comme tu l'as fait avec les autres ! Je t'aime énormément papa, mais j'ai 25 ans et même si j'aurai toujours besoin de toi pour certaines choses, laisse moi gérer une bonne fois pour toute ma vie sentimentale. Je sais, je le sens, qu'il ne me fera pas souffrir intentionnellement comme d'autres ont pu le faire. Alors par pitié, lâche du lest et fais lui confiance... _**Une infirmière avait débarqué, alertée par mes cris et était restée sur le pas de la porte. Voyant que je me calmai, elle assassina mon père du regard, m'entoura de ses bras et m'aida a me rallonger. Puis elle sortit, sans avoir desserré les dents, mais en bousculant mon père au passage. Je m'inquiétai un instant de la maturité de son geste, puis en revint à mon père.**_Désolée d'avoir hurlé..._**il se racla la gorge, puis s'approcha de Edward.**

_- Quand je t'ai entendu prononcer le prénom de ma fille, avant qu'elle n'arrive, j'ai immédiatement compris pourquoi tu l'avais sollicitée. J'ai eu peur... je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse...et... je... ahem... je te présente mes excuses... _**le regard de mon père était noir, mais triste également...**

_- Ne vous excusez pas... si un jour votre fille venait a pleurer pour autre chose que du bonheur, par ma faute, je vous donne le droit de me faire plus de mal que j'aurai pu lui en faire..._

_- Compte sur moi ! _**Et il lui tendit une main plus amicale qu'elle n'avait dû l'être précédemment.**_Je... je vais voir où en est ta mère avec les papiers. N'en profitez pas pour me faire un petit fils, je suis trop jeune !_**Je l'appelai et l'obligeai à me prendre dans ses bras.**

_- Je t'aime papa..._

_- Je t'aime mon ange... _**il sortit mais se retourna pour m'envoyer un dernier baiser.**

_- Désolée... _**dis-je en regardant Edward.**

_- Ne le sois surtout pas... _**il reprit sa place initiale près du lit, sans oublier ma main dans la sienne.**_La réaction de ton père est on ne peut plus normale. A sa place je me serais déjà frappé..._

_- Je m'en voudrai de t'obliger a abîmer ce visage parfait... _**il rit doucement.**

_- Comment tu te sens ?_

_- A vrai dire... plutôt bien..._

_- Tu n'as pas mal ? _**Il leva un sourcil, curieux.**

_- Oh ça ? Euh... si un peu, mais c'est supportable..._

_- J'appelle l'infirmière..._

_- Non !_

_- Bella..._

_- Je ne veux pas être shootée ! Je ne veux pas risquer de m'endormir et ne plus te voir..._

_- On dirait une petite fille malheureuse... adorable !_

_- Crois moi, au bout de quelques temps, tu me trouveras plus aussi adorable !_

_- On verra..._

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ma Bella... _**Argh ! Jouissif !**

_- J'ai un peu mal là..._

_- J'appelle l'infirmière._

**Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le geste de se lever, je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et l'attirai vers moi. Nos regards scellés l'un à l'autre, ses main prirent mon visage en coupe, puis délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Encore une fois ce contact me rendit folle et aussitôt j'entrouvris les lèvres pour laisser le passage à sa langue, qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer en communion avec la mienne.**

**Jamais je n'oublierai ce baiser. Le premier qui ne fut interrompu par personne. Le premier qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'on manque de souffle et auquel on mit fin uniquement pour apporter un peu d'air à nos poumons...**

**Edward les yeux fermés, caressait mon visage du bout des doigts, comme pour garder en mémoire le moindre détail de ma peau.**

**Je n'osais plus bouger, de peur de briser l'intensité de ce moment.**

_- Je crois..._

_- Quoi ?_**Ma voix était rauque, tandis qu'il ré-ouvrait les yeux.**

_- Qu'il est temps pour nous de rejoindre tes parents._**Grrr sale gosse !**

_- Han ! Moi qui m'attendais à une autre déclaration..._

_- Tu y auras droit quand tu m'auras montré comment tu manges une glace ! **J**_**e me relevais sur un coude, le repoussant légèrement, soudain inquiète.**

_- Tu sais Edward, pas besoin de m'enrober ton envie de plan cul dans un bel emballage. Suffit de demander !** I**_**l se releva complètement, les mains sur les hanches il me fixait comme si je j'avais choqué.**

_- Je rêve ! Tu crois sincèrement que si je voulais juste t'avoir dans mon lit, j'aurai mis ma carrière en jeu ? Tu penses que j'ai fait tous ces kilomètres juste pour un coup d'un soir ? Tu imagines peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'autres femmes qui se damneraient pour que je leur fasse l'amour ? _**OUPS.**_Bonne nuit Bella..._

_- Edward...** I**_**l me regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter ma chambre. Bravo Bella ! Tu mériterai une gifle !**

_- Bella ? Il va où Ed... wow Bell's ! _**Han ! Traitresses de larmes qui déferlaient déjà sur mes joues. Alice, car c'était elle qui venait d'entrer, m'entoura d'un bras.**_Raconte moi... _**me dit-elle en sortant son téléphone de sa main libre.**

_- Je... il... je suis trop conne Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._**oui bah je pleure je vous rappelle !**

_- Chuut... calme toi..._**tout en me berçant doucement, elle tapait un sms à je ne sais qui**... _il va m'entendre si jamais il s'est foutu de toi !_

_- Non, non... il y est pour rien... _**je me calmai un peu.._. _mais à qui elle écrit ?**

_- Vu que tu es dans l'incapacité de m'expliquer, il le fera !_**Ah ok... elle a son numéro... re-crise de larmes !**

_- Soit... cool... il... il... y... est... pour... rien..._

_- Laisse le me répondre et je déciderai si oui ou non je le tue ! _**Ah bah non hein ! Faut pas me le tuer ! Alice toujours prévenante, me tendit un paquet de mouchoirs. Mais bien sûr, la super adroite Isabella Swan le fit tomber en tentant d'en sortir un ! Lili le ramassa et allait me le tendre quand son téléphone se mit a entonner un** ʺ_For one moment, I wish you'd hold your stage, with no feelings at all, open minded, I'm sure I used to be so free__ ʺ _**Citizen Erased de Muse... le titre préféré du groupe préféré d'Alice !**_ Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal je te tue ! Tout Edward Cullen que tu es ! _**Je n'entendis pas la réponse du dit Edward, mais Alice se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Je me retrouvais seule avec mon désespoir, pendant que je surveillai mon amie du coin de l'oeil. Le regard qu'elle me lança me fit comprendre que ce n'était finalement pas Edward qui allait mourir ! Heureusement pour moi, ma mère arrivait. Rapidement je me mouchais et tentait de reprendre un visage humain. Mais tenter ne suffit pas avec elle !**

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bébé ? **Je ne vous ais pas précisé que j'avais une mère très poule, qui adore me couver dés que j'ai un petit bobo ?**_

_- Ça va maman..._

_- Mais bien sûr ! Ou est Edward ?_

_- Parti..._**et je lui expliquai succinctement ce qui c'était passé.**

_- Ah d'accord... rassures toi mon ange... j'ai vu comment il te regardait et je peux d'ores et déjà te dire qu'il va revenir._

_- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai..._

_- Une mère ne se trompe jamais ! _**Je ris doucement, mais elle avait raison... elle ne se trompait jamais... ma mère avait une espèce de sixième sens pour ça... Je vis Alice revenir dans la pièce et lui lançais un regard de chat potté.**

_- Bella t'es infernale ! Ce type est vraiment dingue de toi et toi tu fais quoi ? Franchement, à quoi tu pensais quand tu lui as sorti ça ? _**Je haussai les épaules.**_Tu me désespère... mais... je t'aime autant que lui et... il t'attend devant chez toi ! _**Là... je crois que j'ai des ressorts qui ont poussé, car je me suis retrouvée accrochée au cou de mon amie sans même tomber !**

_- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !_

_- De rien mais là... j'aimerai respirer !_

_- Pardon..._

_- Renée, ça vous embête si je la ramène ? Je ne voudrais pas que Charlie nous fasse un infarctus !_

_- Oh mais je t'en prie ma chérie ! Je me charge d'occuper mon mari. _**Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

_- Si tu pouvais nous passer les détails maman, ça m'arrangerait !_

_- Oh mais je ne comptais pas t'en donner !_

_- Encore heureux !_

_- Bon... Bella... il va pas t'attendre toute la nuit ! _**Alice t'as oublié que je suis blessée ?**

_- Ça va, ça va... _**ma mère me déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant d'ajouter :**

_- Surtout ma fille, ne soit pas sage ! Par contre, n'oublie pas..._

_- Je sais maman ! PRESERVATIF ! J'ai plus 15 ans ! _**Et elle sortit en riant.**

_- Tu peux marcher seule ou je dois t'aider ?_

_- Alice je me suis pas cassé le pied !_

_- Ouais, mais te connaissant ça risque d'arriver !_

_- Pff... _**fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en manquant de me prendre les pieds dans le drap qui pendait. Nan mais j'vous jure !**

_- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_**Railla mon amie en me retenant par un bras pour m'éviter une autre chute.**

_- Tu m'as porté la poisse !_**Moi de mauvaise foi ? Meuh non !**

_- Je te referais pas le coup de la marmotte, même si le cœur y est !_

_- Oui tais toi..._

_- Assieds toi là dedans, _**dit-elle en me montrant un fauteuil roulant. De mieux en mieux !**

_- Je suis pas..._

_- Bell's..._

_- Ok, ok... trop la honte quand même, _**marmonnais-je.**

_- Mieux vaut avoir honte que finir plâtrée de la tête aux pieds !_

_- Dit celle qui va s'éclater à me pousser à grande vitesse dans les couloirs de l'hôpital !_

_- Oui mais si je le fais pas, ça risque d'être moins drôle... _**je laissais échapper un sifflement de désapprobation...**_ pour moi !_

**Je réussis à m'installer dans le fauteuil sans rien me casser d'autre. Oui c'est réellement un exploit qui mérite d'être souligné ! Je levais la tête vers mon amie, qui elle souriait de toutes ses dents... blanches... pointues... dangereusement annonciatrices d'une courses poursuite, contre qui je ne sais pas, dans le couloir menant aux ascenseurs.**

**Ne me demandez pas comment elle fait pour courir perchée sur 10 cm de Louboutin, parce que moi ça fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus !**

**Toujours est-il que nous sommes passées devant des infirmières et médecins hallucinés, bouche bée devant cette chose électrifiée qu'est Alice en pleine action !**

**L'ascenseur étant sur le palier, les portes ouvertes, elle n'a que légèrement ralenti avant de me faire faire un demi-tour digne d'une course de rallye, avec dérapage contrôlé et tout !**

_- Pu**** Alice ! T'es pas au volant de ta Porshe bordel ! Un peu plus et je finissais aplatie contre les parois !_

_- Ça aurait été drôle une crêpe Bella ! Tu devrais demander à Gordon de te l'inventer !_

_- Tu imagines la tête de la crêpe ?_

_- Oui ! Elle ressemblerait à tout sauf à une crêpe !_

**Nous éclatâmes de rire au ridicule de la situation et surtout en imaginant Gordon nous servir une bouillie de crêpe !**

**Nous laissâmes le fauteuil à l'accueil de l'hôpital et très lentement comparé à la course en fauteuil, nous regagnâmes le parking, puis la voiture de mon amie. Je m'installais encore plus lentement, au grand dam de Lili qui tapait déjà du pied.**

_- Tu sais Bella, si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu, j'en connais un qui va finir en statue de marbre à force d'attendre ! _**L'image d'un Apollon s'immisça dans mon esprit et sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, mon bas ventre s'enflamma ! Si tu commences à fantasmer sur une statue, va falloir consulter Bella !**

_- Pour ça, faut déjà qu'il soit devant chez moi à m'attendre..._

_- Ne soit pas défaitiste Bella !_

_- Je suis juste réaliste..._

_- Mouais..._

**Comme à son habitude, elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, me collant à mon siège !**

_- T'es au courant que t'es pas dans un grand prix ?_

_- Oui... mais j'adore te faire peur !_

_- Sadique !_

_- Oh oui ! Mais t'adore ça !_

**Bon ok, elle avait raison. Il faut dire que je me lâche aussi pas mal au volant, sauf que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la bonne voiture. En parlant de voiture...**

_- Lili ! _**Elle freina brusquement en m'entendant hurler.**

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ma voiture ! _**Je crois que si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, j'aurai fini en confettis !**

_- C'est pour ça que tu hurles ? Bella ! On est sur la route là, pas dans un jeu vidéo ! _**Elle se fout de moi ?**

_- Qui s'occupe de MA VOITURE ?_**Elle finit par s'arrêter sur le bord de la route et me regarda fixement.**_Non je ne suis pas folle Alice et non, ils ne m'ont donné aucun produit hallucinogène à l'hôpital ! Où est ma voiture ? _**Estomaquée, elle mit un petit moment à me répondre.**_ Bon tu la lâches ta phrase, on dirait un poisson qui cherche de l'eau !_

_- J'y crois pas..._

_- Alice ! _**E****lle prit une grande inspiration avant de me répondre.**

_- Ta voiture... c'est... hum... Edward qui l'a prise... _**j'eus du mal a entendre la fin de sa phrase, mais après analyse, j'ouvrais de grand yeux.**

_- QUOI ? Comment ça c'est Edward qui l'a prise ?_

_- Bah... il était venu en taxi et ton père..._

_- Quoi mon père ? _**Là c'est moi qui lui lançais un regard assassin.**

_- Ton père lui a dit de suivre l'ambulance avec ta voiture... _**je donnais un énorme coup de ma main plâtrée sur le tableau de bord, ce qui me valut une douleur fulgurante.**

_- Et merde !_**Dis-je en me tenant le bras.**

_- C'est malin ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture !_

_- NON ! C'est MA voiture et j'ai à peine eu le temps de la conduire ! En plus c'est LUI qui l'a prise !_

_- C'est quoi ce ʺLUIʺ ?_

_- Franchement Alice ! Ce mec débarque, me chauffe d'entrée et me fais... _**oups passons sur le détail des pieds sous la table...**

_- Te fais quoi ?_** Fuck ! Trop tard !**

_- Rien... mais n'importe qu'elle femme aurait réagit comme je l'ai fait !_

_- Oh que non ! N'importe qu'elle femme normalement constituée, ne s'imagine pas qu'un homme veut juste la mettre dans son lit après lui avoir fait une déclaration d'amour !_

_- Ah t'es au courant de ça..._

_- Oui et aussi de votre petit jeu au restaurant. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets ! _**Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer au souvenir du pied de Edward entre mes jambes.**

_- Voilà ! Ça en plus, comment tu veux que je ne me fasse pas des films ?_

_- Peut-être en te disant que cet homme a passé un an à t'envoyer des sms, à te laisser des messages sur ton répondeur, que tu as royalement ignorés soit dit en passant. Qu'il a risqué sa carrière et tout plaqué pour toi... si tu avais pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler, tu aurais compris qu'il ne veut pas simplement te mettre dans son lit. Il a ses fans pour ça..._

_- Comment ça ? _**Elle soupira.**

_- Vraiment Bella... on s'en fout qu'il ait passé la moitié de sa vie à se taper des filles sans cervelle ! C'est POUR TOI qu'il est ici ! Si j'en crois Jasper, Edward ne dort plus normalement depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée et ce qu'il compose et écrit est en rapport avec TOI ! _**J'étais soufflée...**

_- Je...je ne savais pas..._

_- Non tu n'en savais rien. Mais si tu avais pris le temps de lire et écouter ses messages, tu aurais compris qu'il se fout pas de toi. On n'en serait pas là si tu prenais le temps de réfléchir !_

**Je n'osais plus rien dire... pour réfléchir justement... ʺrebelle toi ma fille, te laisse pas faire comme ça par les hommes, ton père le premier.ʺ voilà où j'en étais d'écouter ma mère ! D'un autre côté, elle avait raison. Si je n'avais pas mis fin à mon histoire avec Jake, j'en serais encore à être la seule à ne pas savoir qu'il me trompait... sauf que là on ne parlait pas de Jake...**

**Edward me manquait terriblement, mais je ne voulais pas pour autant me rabaisser à aller lui lécher les pieds pour m'excuser ! Oui j'ai moi aussi joué son jeu, oui ça m'a vraiment plu et amusée. Mais d'un autre côté, ma réaction est légitime ! Si seulement il savait par où j'en étais passée avec les hommes, il n'aurait, je pense, pas réagit aussi violemment.**

**Finalement les mecs étaient tous les même : tant que l'on abondait dans leur sens, tout allait bien. Mais si par malheur vous osiez les contrarier, c'était la fin du monde ! Edward n'échappait pas à cette règle. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête de le considérer comme quelqu'un de parfait !**

**En levant la tête, je remarquais que nous étions déjà dans Notting Hill et que nous approchions de Elgin Crescent et donc de ma maison. Ma maison... dieu que j'avais bataillé pour que Charlie ne me l'achète pas ! A cette époque, têtue et bornée je refusais toute aide de la part de mes parents. A l'époque je cherchais un appartement, ou un studio, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas trouver grand chose dans mes moyens, dans ce quartier. Pourtant il m'a suffit d'un passage devant cette maison pour savoir que ce serait là et nul part ailleurs. Typiquement Londonienne, avec sa porte en bois massif et des Lilas blancs entourant le portail, j'étais tombée amoureuse au premier regard. Ma chance ce jour là, fut que l'ancienne propriétaire, une vieille dame très Miss Marple, accrochait un panneau ʺA vendreʺ sur la palissade.**

**Sans même hésiter, je tirais ma mère, qui m'accompagnait, par le bras et allait m'adresser à Mme Witteker. Elle m'apprit que son mari venait de mourir et qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder cette maison où elle avait passé 50 ans de sa vie.**

**Quand elle me fit entrer, j'eus immédiatement le sentiment d'être chez moi... à ma place...**

**La vieille dame en demandait 2,000,00 de livres sterling et je ne pensais même pas à négocier, sachant très bien que la maison en valait beaucoup plus ! Renée non plus ne chercha pas a négocier, mais elle commença a demander à Mme Witteker si elle avait un notaire et où il se situait.**

**Bref... après des semaines de bataille intensive contre mes parents, je finis par céder et 1 mois plus tard j'emménageais... Depuis je n'avais fait aucun travaux, préférant garder les lieux tels qu'ils étaient et souvent, je sentais comme une présence paisible près de moi. Je vous entends déjà ʺla pauvre fille, elle a pété un gros câble ! Voilà qu'elle voit des fantômes !ʺ. Alors non, je ne crois pas à toutes ces histoires surnaturelles, c'est juste un sentiment de bien être ou si vous préférez que je parte dans un délire ghostien, Mr Witteker habite avec moi ! Du moins son esprit ah ah !**

_- A quoi tu penses Bell's ? Tu m'en veux ? _**Oh trop mignon ! Alice semblait regretter ses dernières paroles et me faisait le coup du chat potté ! Ne lui manquait que le chapeau dans les mains et elle serait presque crédible !**

_- Laisse moi réfléchir..._

_- Je..._

_- Mais non je ne t'en veux pas grande bécasse !_

_- Merci pour le grande !_

_- A ton service... dis moi... je ne vois pas ma voiture... _**dis-je en scrutant la rue.**

_- Bah il est pas encore arrivé, c'est tout ! _Et s'il ne venait pas ? _Déstresse Bella ! Il va venir !_

_- Tu as l'air tellement sûre de toi que j'ai envie de te croire..._

_- Écoute... on va rentrer, tu vas me faire ce sublime Earl Grey dont tu as le secret. En l'attendant, je vais t'emballer le bras dans un sac plastique et tu iras te détendre sous la douche ! _**L'image d'un saucisson me traversa l'esprit.**

_- Super sexy ton idée de sac plastique, _**marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en ouvrant ma porte. Oui je suis tout à fait capable de faire les deux en même temps ! Je suis malchanceuse, mais pas maladroite !**

_- A moins que tu ne veuilles passer 2 mois sans te laver, je ne vois pas d'autre solution !_

_- Et risquer de sentir le fauve ? Non merci ! Va pour le sac !_

**Comme à son habitude, Alice alla directement dans la cuisine, mettre de l'eau a chauffer dans la vieille bouilloire que m'avait laissée Mme Witteker, (ainsi qu'une bibliothèque richement garnie d'ouvrages beaucoup plus vieux que mon père et ce uniquement pour me remercier de garder les lieux en l'état... quand je vous dis que c'est un clone de Miss Marple !) tandis que je prenais le thé dans le placard, où il trônait parmi les tasses à effigie de... Edward !**

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu crois qu'il le prendrait comment s'il voyait ça ?_**Dis-je en lui montrant une des tasses.**

_- Ah oui... ça serait amusant à voir !_

_- Surtout qu'ils auraient pu choisir une autre photo._

_- C'est vrai qu'il ressemble plus à un gorille qu'à un dieu grec sur tes tasses. _**J'explosai de rire.**

_- La comparaison n'est pas très flatteuse pour le gorille !_

_- Bah..._

_- Quand même Lili ! Edward n'a que 3 poils qui se battent sur le torse !_

_- Oui mais t'as pas été voir ailleurs encore._**Oh ce regard malicieux que je haïssais !**

_- Et Jazz ? Il en est où de sa pilosité ?_

_- Épilation complète ! _**NON ?**

_- Vous avez déjà... ?_

_- Désolée de te décevoir, mais moi quand un homme me chauffe, surtout lui, je ne joue pas les saintes. J'aurai plutôt tendance a ouvrir le Kamasutra !_

_- Et pas que le Kamasutra apparemment ! _**Elle me lança un regard choqué. Genre !**_ Quoi ? T'arrive à faire l'amour sans écarter les cuisses toi ? _**Vu sa tête, elle allait finir par gober la seule mouche qui volait dans la pièce !**_Ferme la bouche Alice !_

_- Je suis..._

_- Ouais c'est ça ! Fais ta choquée et je vais t'appeler Marie !_

_- Pfff... _**fit-elle en me tournant le dos**

_- Très mature !_

_- Bella je t'emm... _**Elle fût coupée par la sonnette de l'entrée... tandis que je me figeais sur place...**_Faut que j'aille ouvrir ?_

_- Steuplé... _**couinais-je.**

**J'attendais le retour de mon amie la peur au ventre. Il devait m'en vouloir et je ne savais pas comment me faire pardonner... enfin si je savais ! **

**Je l'imaginais déjà nu devant moi, ma bouche se promenant sur son corps parfait, jusqu'à terminer sur son sexe durcit...**

_- Bella ?_

_- Maman ? _**Comment ça maman ? Et où était mon fantasme sexuel ?**

_- Tu as l'air ravie de me voir..._

_- Non, enfin si ! Excuse moi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !_

_- Je suis certaine que tu aurais préféré un certain chanteur, mais comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est que moi ! _**Je balayais sa réflexion d'une main.**

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?_

_- Calme toi ! Personne n'est mort !_**Elle leva les yeux au ciel.**_Je venais juste voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. Mais comme Lili est là, je ne vais pas rester._

_- Vous ne nous dérangez pas Renée._

_- Oui tu peux rester maman... et papa ?_

_- Il est retourné au bureau avec Emmett pour préparer le contrat de Edward._

_- Ah... ok..._

**Elle se tourna vers mon amie.**

_- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?_

_- Non..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?_

_- Qu'il nous rejoignait ici..._

_- Hey oh ! Je suis là !_

_- Ah ça ! On aurait du mal a t'oublier !_

_- Lili ! _**La disputions ma mère et moi.**

_- Ça va, je me tais !_

**Ma mère s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui poser un bisou sonore sur la joue, sans oublier de la chatouiller doucement pour lui redonner le sourire. Sacré Alice ! **

**De mon côté je me posais pas mal de questions. IL n'était toujours pas là. IL ne m'avait pas appelée, ni envoyé de sms. IL était rancunier à ce point ? D'un autre côté, IL ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. Toutes les femmes devaient céder à la moindre de ses volontés.**

**Et bien, IL devra apprendre que ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi ! IL a beau être diablement sexy, divinement beau et tout, et tout, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se penser irrésistible ! Oui bon ok... il l'était quand même un peu... beaucoup même ! Mais je ne suis pas à ce point désespérée !**

**Après tout, moi aussi je pouvais faire craquer n'importe quel mec. Je ne comprenais pas réellement comment ni ce que les hommes me trouvaient, mais je n'étais jamais restée célibataire très longtemps !**

**Donc puisqu'il le prenait comme ça, j'allais tenter d'oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir et me trouver un mec plus banal...**

**Rassurez-vous, je ne crois pas une seconde à ce que je viens de penser !**

**Comment je pourrais oublier ? Chaque parcelle de mon corps se souvient de la douceur de ses mains, de ses regards, de ses lèvres et... de son pied... Bella on se calme ! **

_- Bella, t'as fini tes rêves lubriques avec Edward ? _**Mais TG Lili !**

_- Je ne fais aucun rêve lubrique ! _**Je ne fais qu'imaginer ce que pourrait être... de m'endormir avec lui !**

_- Ma chérie, faudrait être lesbienne pour pas rêver que Edward Cullen nous fait l'amour ! _**Si ma mère s'y met...**

_- Maman !_**Elle me sourit tendrement...**

_- Lili tu as besoin d'aide pour Bella ?_

_- Euh... maman, j'ai juste un bras cassé..._

_- Je te connais par cœur ma fille et je sais qu'avec toi, un bras cassé peut être dangereux !_**Pas faux... mais quand même !**

_- Si je l'assomme, elle devrait se laisser faire ! _**Dit mon amie.**

_- Faudrait déjà que je me laisse faire ! Je suis armée je te rappelle ! _**Répondis-je en lui montrant mon bras plâtré d'un air menaçant.**

_- Ouuuuh j'ai peur !_

_- C'est vrai que tu as l'air tout sauf effrayante ma puce... _**je les regardai, elles étaient éclatées de rire, alors je décidai de bouder ! Ouais comme une gamine de 6 ans ! Je croisai, enfin je mis un bras par dessus l'autre, et fit la moue !**

_- ADORABLE !_**Dit ma traîtresse de mère, en me prenant le visage à deux mains et en déposant, comme quand j'étais petite, un bisou sur mon front, mon nez et mes joues, tandis que je continuai de bouder !**

**Puis elle dit au revoir à Alice de la même façon et promis de m'appeler le lendemain, avant de s'en aller.**

**Pile à ce moment là, mon téléphone fit ʺcui-cuiʺ, oui comme sur Twitter ! J'ai pas enregistré un oiseau pour le mettre dans mon Samsung !**

**Alice fut plus rapide que moi, elle regarda de qui ça venait avant de me tendre mon portable.**

_- C'est qui ?_

_- Devine !_

**J'osais à peine regarder ce qu'il y avait d'écrit et sans l'instance de mon amie, je ne l'aurai pas fait et croyez moi, j'aurai dû l'éteindre ce fichu téléphone !**

**ʺJe suis désolé Bella... je vais retourner aux États-Unis, c'est mieux pour nous deux... je t'aime... et je pense que je t'aimerai toute ma vie... Edwardʺ**

**Je me figeai sur place, tandis que mes larmes déferlaient sur mes joues...**

_- Donne moi ce téléphone !_**Je le lui tendais, incapable de dire un mot. Je vis son visage se décomposer rapidement et un masque de haine s'afficher.**

**Je voulais lui dire de se calmer, que de toute façon j'étais habituée et que ce n'était qu'une déception de plus. **

**FLASHBACK ON**

_- Bella ! Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux sur Jake ?_

_- Ils sont bien ouverts Lili !_

_- Ouais c'est ça ! A ton avis, il était où hier soir ?_

_- Euh... en studio ?_

_- T'en es sûre ?_

_- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas._

_- Puisque c'est ce qu'il t'a dit... regarde cette photo prise hier soir au Circus !_ Elle me tendit son téléphone et ce que je vis me laissa pantoise. Jake embrassant une blondasse siliconée ! Et pas qu'un peu en plus ! J'allais le tuer de mes propres mains !

Je me levais et me dirigeais très rapidement vers le bureau de mon père, quand je vis cet abruti d'Indien de mes deux sortir de l'ascenseur !

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et lui envoyais un aller/retour qui claqua dans tout le couloir.

_- Espère d'enfoiré ! Alors comme ça tu étais en studio hier soir ? Et la pétasse que t'as léché vigoureusement au club, c'est ton nouvel ingénieur du son ?_

_- Oh... euh..._

_- Ferme la petit con ! De toute façon tout ce que tu pourrais dire ne fera que t'enfoncer ! Dégage d'ici Jake ! Et n'imagine même pas revenir prendre tes affaires chez moi ! Je te les enverrais par coursier ! Ah et demande un autre manager à mon père et surtout, dis lui pourquoi je ne veux plus m'occuper de ta carrière !_

Je le poussais de nouveau dans l'ascenseur, avant de reprendre mon souffle, puis la direction du bureau de Charlie.

Il était déjà dans le couloir, les mains sur les hanches et le regard noir fixé sur les portes de l'ascenseur.

Bien, ça va m'éviter des explications !

- _Je ne dirais pas..._

_- Non ne le dis pas ! J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça !_

_- Grâce à qui tu es redescendu sur terre ?_

_- A ton avis ?_

_- Alice ?_

_- Gagné !_

_- Elle a bien fait !_

_- J'ai jamais dit le contraire !_ Hurlais-je.

_- Bella calme toi..._

_- T'as raison ! Je vais aller frapper le sac à la salle de boxe et imaginer que c'est Jake !_

Il secoua la tête et retourna dans son bureau, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de poursuivre quand j'étais dans cet état.

Alice venait de me rejoindre, avec une mine déconfite.

_- Je suis vraiment désolée ma Bell's..._

_- Tu n'y es pour rien ma Lili... tu as tenté plus d'une fois de me le dire et chaque fois, je ne voulais rien savoir. Ça m'apprendra..._

Elle me prit dans ses bras, avant de m'accompagner au sous-sol, là où se trouvait la salle de sport.

Beaucoup plus tard, je sus par mon père que Lili s'était vengée. Comment ? Et bien en habillant Jake d'un vrai sac de pommes de terre pour un concert ! Photo à l'appui, je pu voir qu'un jean et un sac de jute ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage, même sur une bombe comme Jake !

**FLASHBACK OFF**

- _Au moins lui ne t'auras pas trompée... _**je haussais les épaules. Pourquoi j'étais aussi mal ? Après tout il ne s'était concrètement rien passé avec lui.**

**Ah si... il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait ! **

**C'était bien le premier a avoir recollé mon cœur et l'avoir brisé en tout petits, petits morceaux, le même jour ! J'allais devoir investir dans une usine de glue pour réparer les dégâts !**

**Lili me tendit une boite de kleenex (ah et aussi une usine de mouchoirs en papier !) et je me mouchais bruyamment. Ce n'était certes pas très élégant, mais j'en avais plus rien à faire...**

_- Lili ?_

_- T'inquiètes... j'attends que tu me dises quoi faire..._

_- Non c'est pas ça..._

_- Quoi alors _

_- Merci..._

_- De ?_

_- D'être toujours là pour moi..._

_- Je demande à Barbara de te préparer la facture !_**Barbara est la super secrétaire de mon amie. Plusieurs fois par jour, elle rappelle à Alice qu'elle a des engagements et doit les respecter. Même s'il arrive que mon lutin passe au dessus, en général elle l'écoute et croyez moi, Barbara est la seule a réussir cet exploit ! En attendant, je lui fit un espèce de sourire qui la fit éclater de rire !**

_- Allez moque toi ! _**Lui dis-je.**

_- Qui moi ? C'est pas mon genre !_

_- Non pas du tout !_

**Juste quand je me levais pour la serrer contre moi, quelqu'un sonna.**

_- Pff pile au moment du câlin entre sœurs ! Sont trop nul les gens ! Je vais ouvrir Bell's, repose toi._**Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

- _TOI ! TU CROIS POUVOIR DÉBARQUER ICI APRES LE MESSAGE QUE TU LUI AS ENVOYÉ ?_

**Je n'entendis pas la réponse, mais je savais d'ores et déjà qui se trouvait à la porte ! J'essayais de me lever, mais mes genoux me lâchèrent pile à ce moment là !**

_- !_

_- N'IMAGINE MÊME PAS BOUGER NE SERAIT-CE QUE LE BOUT DU NEZ !_** J'entendis la porte claquer et Lili déboula en courant !**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Bella ?_

_- Laisse le entrer... s'il te plait..._

_- Sûre ?_

_- Certaine..._

_- Ok... mais je reste dans le coin ! Je serais dans ton bureau, tu n'auras qu'a hurler si besoin._

_- Merci..._

**Elle retourna dans l'entrée.**

_- Entre, mais je te préviens que si je l'entends pleurer, je te divise ton instrument en 10 morceaux et je les éparpille dans la Manche !_

**Quand je le vis entrer dans la pièce, mon cœur rata quelques battements. Au moins il était toujours entier, contrairement à ce que je pensais !**

**Maintenant il s'agissait de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas froisser Môssieur tout en lui exprimant le fond de ma pensée !**

_- Bella je..._

_- FERME LA !_**Raté pour la diplomatie ! Tant pis !**

* * *

**Je sais pas encore comment je vais finir le prochain chapitre, mais le début risque d'être électrique !**


	6. Past

**Je commencerai par vous remercier, encore et toujours ! **

**Comme pour l'autre fic, les revieweuses "guest" vous pourriez me mettre vos pseudos ou vos prénoms ? Simplement pour que je puisse vous remercier autrement que par un "Guest one", "Guest two" etc lol**

** Galswinthe : C'était donc toi ! lol merci de ne pas m'en vouloir pour mes bugs de neurones !**

**Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, où Bella dévoile un peu son passé... mais juste un peu, parce que j'ai encore pas mal de démons à lui faire avouer...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Past**

_- Ferme la ! _Raté pour la diplomatie ! Tant pis ! Il me regardait médusé, ses lèvres formant toujours l'ébauche de se qu'il allait me dire. _Pour qui tu te prends Cullen ? Ici t'es pas une star ! Ici pas de caprices d'idole vénérée ! Ça marche pas avec moi ! Tu t'es tiré comme un lâche tout à l'heure et ton sms... je préfère même pas en parler ! Puis tu débarques comme si de rien n'était, la bouche en cœur ! Pour qui tu me prends ? JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DE TES FANASSES DE BASE BORDEL !_

_- Je sais..._

_- Ah ouais ? Crois moi, y en a plus d'un qui a essayé de jouer avec moi et ils s'en sont tous mordu les doigts ! Ne me refais plus jamais un plan pareil ou tu peux dire adieu à ton contrat et à toute autre option que tu as envisagé avec moi ! J'ai suffisamment souffert dans cette putain de vie et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on se foute de moi une fois de plus ! _

_- Je ne me fous pas de toi Bella..._

_- Comment t'appelles ça alors ?_

_- Si tu me laissais m'expliquer..._

_- J'ai pas envie là ! Tu mériterais juste que je te frappe avec mon plâtre !_

_- Fais toi plaisir ! _Heiiiiiiiiiin ? Si en plus il prenait cet air triste, j'allais pas y arriver moi !

_- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de faire cette tête ?_

_- Au moins tu ne crie plus..._

_- Bref... tu m'expliques ou je t'assomme d'abord ?_

_- Je vais avoir du mal à m'expliquer si tu m'assommes..._

_- Très drôle !_

_- J'aurai essayé..._

_- Même joueur joue encore !_

_- Je peux m'asseoir ? _Je lui montrais un des fauteuils. Le plus éloigné de moi !

_- Je n'entends plus ta douce et mélodieuse voix Bella, tout va bien ?_ Pff celle là alors !

_- Oui Lili..._

_- Ok... alors je repars ! _Je ne pu retenir un petit rire. Sacré Alice ! Je m'asseyais à mon tour.

_- J'écoute..._Il se racla la gorge.

_- Je... comment ça tu as suffisamment souffert ? Tu veux bien m'en parler ?_

_- Tu fais dans le confident maintenant ?_ Il baissa la tête... de toute façon avec des amis comme les miens, il allait très vite être mis au courant, autant que ça vienne de moi !_Ok... quand j'avais 3 ans, j'ai survécu à un accident de voiture. Charlie et Renée sont mes parents adoptifs. _Ah bah d'un coup il a relevé la tête ! _Me fais pas ce regard plein de compassion, ils ont été la plus belle chance de ma vie et m'ont toujours aimé comme leur propre fille. Mes vrais parents n'ont pas été les seules victimes de cet accident. Le conducteur de la voiture que mon père a percuté est mort lui aussi. Mon père était alcoolique et ce soir là il était une fois de plus, ivre mort. Cet homme avait une femme, Jane. Avant que je sois adoptée, elle a tout fait pour être ma famille d'accueil. Seulement, elle m'a très chèrement fait payé la mort de son mari ! Elle me nourrissait une à deux fois par semaine. M'enfermait toute la journée dans ma chambre où je n'avais que pour seule distraction, une radio. Enfin bref ! Un jour l'école a alerté les services sociaux, car d'une part je n'y allais que très rarement. Et quand j'y faisais une apparition, c'était avec un nouveau bleu, un membre cassé ou quelques kilos en moins. Finalement, j'ai été hospitalisée et un jour Renée est entrée dans ma chambre. Je crois que ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat ! Je la trouvais tellement belle et surtout, elle ne me parlait pas comme à un monstre. Le lendemain elle est revenue avec Charlie et ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants et m'ont demandé si je voulais bien aller habiter chez eux. A l'essai au début et s'il arrivait que je ne me plaise pas, ils ne me forceraient pas a rester. C'était le jour de mes 4 ans, depuis je ne les ai que rarement quittés. _Repenser à Jane avait fait remonter toutes mes douleurs et mes larmes... quand Edward vint s'agenouiller près de moi et sécha mes larmes du pouce, je ne le repoussais pas. Je ne l'arrêtais pas non plus, quand il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes... je répondis à son baiser calmement, sans chercher à approfondir. Faut pas pousser non plus ! Quand il y mit fin, il recula à peine son visage, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_- Je te demande pardon Bella..._murmura t-il.

_- Tu fais chier Cullen..._répondis-je sur le même ton.

_- Bien ! Puisque plus personne ne s'entretue, je peux rentrer chez moi ! Par contre Edward, je pardonne une fois mais pas deux !_

_- Enregistré Alice._ Dit-il son regard toujours dans le mien.

_- Bonne nuit vous deux ! Ne soyez pas trop sages !_

_- Bonne nuit Alice !_ Je n'entendis que son rire, puis la porte claqua. _Au fait... ou est MA voiture !_

_- Ah non ! Ne recommence pas a crier..._

_- Je ne crie pas, je m'exprime !_

_- Exprime toi moins fort alors s'il te plait... _Je soufflais...

_- Où est ma voiture Edward ?_

_- Voilà qui est mieux ! Garée juste devant chez toi._

_- Merci... à toi de t'expliquer... que me vaut ce retour ?_

_- Et bien... j'ai repensé à cette année sans toi et... je ne me sentais pas la force de repartir loin de toi...tu avais raison tout à l'heure. La situation était assez ambigüe pour que tu doutes... pardon... j'ai réagis comme un gamin._

_- J'opterais plus pour le caprice de star, mais gamin c'est pas mal aussi._

_- Merci... il y a autre chose que tu veux me dire sur toi ?_

_- Euh..._

_- Bella, je ne veux plus te faire souffrir et pour ça je dois savoir ce qui t'a blessé pour ne pas le reproduire..._

_- Ça risque d'être long..._

_- J'ai tout mon temps..._

_- Alors il vaut mieux que tu t'installes confortablement... _dis-je en tapotant le canapé pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait s'asseoir près de moi. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Je me calais bien au fond, pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer. _Nous étions en vacance en Italie à Volterra, je devais avoir une quinzaine d'années. Lili était avec nous et un jour que nous visitions, nous avons croisé la route d'un garçon... Démétri... je suis tombée sous le charme... et mes vacances se sont muées en enfer... il avait 17 ans, mais la carrure d'un catcheur. Il s'est servit de moi comme mannequin d'entrainement... Lili m'a couverte auprès de Charlie, prétextant de multiples chutes. Quand elle a réussit à me traîner chez les carabiniers, je devais apprendre que Démétri était le fils du chef de la police locale._ Je jetais un œil sur Edward qui semblait figé avec sur le visage, un masque de haine. _Finalement je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de prévenir mon père. Immédiatement il engagea un avocat et très rapidement Démétri fut arrêté, ainsi que son père qui couvrait le moindre de ses actes. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il leur était arrivé, car Alice et moi devions repartir quelques jours après l'arrestation, contraintes et forcées. _Voyant que je me taisais, Edward bougea enfin. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller.

_- Je ne trouve rien à dire... continue..._

_- Je ne suis pas sûre..._

_- S'il te plait... je veux tout savoir !_

_- Sauf que c'est pas super gai..._

_- Bella..._ il me prit le visage dans ses mains... _je ne veux plus faire d'erreurs avec toi et je suis sincèrement désolé de te faire revivre tout ça mais... je ne supporte pas que ton sourire n'atteigne jamais ton regard... la tristesse que j'y lis me rend malade et si en parler peut te soulager, autant que ce soit moi qui l'entende plutôt qu'un autre... _je le regardais les larmes aux yeux... oui je voulais qu'il sache tout, pour qu'enfin il comprenne qu'il ne devait plus jamais me refaire le coup de s'enfuir. Tant pis si ça me faisait mal pour l'instant !

_- Soit...le dernier en date n'est pas le plus mauvais... c'est Jacob Black... _

_- LE Jake Black ?_

_- Oui... _

_- Ok..._

_- Rassures toi, c'est bien le seul dans le lot qui ne m'a pas blessé physiquement... _il acquiesça... _on est resté ensemble que quelques mois... j'ai cru en lui dés que je l'ai vu et j'ai cru une fois de plus qu'il serait bon pour moi. C'était sans compter son succès fulgurant et la grosse tête qui va avec ! Moi j'étais aveugle, ou je ne voulais rien voir peut-être. Alice elle, a immédiatement cerné le personnage et elle l'a suivit partout où il allait sans moi. C'est comme ça qu'un soir elle l'a prit en flagrant délit embrassant une blonde... la chute a été moins douloureuse que les autres, heureusement... Charlie lui, n'a jamais pardonné à Jake... pourtant aujourd'hui cet abruti est un ami sur lequel je peux compter._

_- Tu l'aimes encore ? _C'était quoi cette question ?

_- Est-ce que je l'ai réellement aimé plutôt..._

_- Et ?_

_- Non... aujourd'hui je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé un homme avant..._

_- Avant ?_

_- Avant d'entendre ta voix..._Il me fixa longuement... cherchant encore certainement la tristesse dans mes yeux... _qu'est-ce que tu vois ?_

_- Le visage d'une sublime jeune femme qui est bien plus forte que je ne l'aurais imaginé..._

_- Où t'as été chercher que j'étais sublime ? _Il roula des yeux, ce qui me fit sourire.

_- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! _

_- De quoi ? _

_- Ton regard ! Il brille..._

_- Oh... ça c'est parce que tu m'éblouis !_

_- Genre je ressemble à un sapin de Noël !_

_- Presque !_

_- Là c'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi Bella..._

_- Tu devrais être flatté ! Tu es passé du statut de lapin à celui d'illumination de Noyel !_

_- Noyel ? En fait tu es une vrai gamine !_

_- J'avoue ! En vrai j'ai que 10 ans !_

_- Ton père risque de porter plainte pour détournement de mineure..._

_- Ah oui zut ! Comment tu vas faire ?_

_- Je suis prêt à courir le risque !_

_- D'un autre côté entre gamin on devrait bien s'entendre... _

_- 1 point pour toi... maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles dormir ma douce... _ah un nouveau surnom ! Je l'aime beaucoup sauf que je suis pas vraiment douce, comme vous avez du le remarquer !

_- Veux pas !_ Boudais-je pour voir s'il allait marcher.

_- Et si je te bordes ? _Cool il joue le jeu !

_- Nan !_

_- Alors... si je m'allonge près de toi..._

_- Mouais... t'as pas mieux ?_

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Rester cette nuit ?_

_- Tu le veux vraiment ?_

_- Voui..._

_- Alors au lit ! _Il se leva pour immédiatement me porter dans ses bras... je m'y attendais pas à celle là ! _Et où est la chambre de notre princesse ?_

_- Au sommet de la tour ! Première porte à droite._

_- C'est parti !_

Il n'avait pas l'air de peiner sous mon poids. Pas que je sois super lourde, mais les escaliers étaient plutôt raides !

Arrivé en haut il se figea brusquement et me reposa.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je... je ne sais pas... c'était... c'était comme si quelqu'un m'empêchait de passer..._

Ah ! Voyez que je ne suis pas folle à lier !

_- Ce n'est rien..._

_- Je ne peux plus avancer Bella !_

_- Ah..._ il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Je sentais son corps se contracter dans l'effort, il tentait désespérément d'avancer une jambe ! _Alors ça c'est trop fort ! Gary ! Enfin Mr Witteker ! _Cette fois je le sentis bel et bien ! Comme une main qui se posait sur mon épaule... puis sur l'autre... _tout va bien Gary... il me dépose juste dans mon lit et il ne fera rien de plus ! _Edward me regarda l'air halluciné. _Sauf dormir près de moi... _là c'était pire, il avait l'air déçu. Il croyait quoi ? J'allais pas le laisser gagner aussi rapidement ! Et puis lui aussi avait des choses à me raconter ! _Cullen fait pas cette tête et avance !_

_- Mais je... ah si je peux... bon sang... faudra que tu m'expliques ça aussi !_

_- Euh... pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée pour que tu restes cette nuit ! Merci Mr Witteker... ah et je vous autorise à lui cogner la tête avec ce que vous voulez si jamais __il se comporte mal ! _Cette fois Edward oublia qu'en général il y a des portes qui bloquent l'accès aux chambres de princesse et fonça directement dedans ! Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas regarder devant soi !

_- Et merde !_

_- Ça fait mal ?_

_- Un mal de chien ! Bordel de merde ! _Terriblement excitant ce langage châtié dans sa bouche !

_- Attends... _je passais devant lui pour ouvrir._ C'est mieux comme ça et beaucoup moins douloureux ! _Je murmurais un ʺmerciʺ et au courant froid que je sentis sur une de mes joues, je compris que mon ange gardien était lui aussi très satisfait !

Y a juste un petit détail que j'avais oublié... mais léger hein... enfin... tout est relatif !

_- Tu as combien de mes disques exactement ?_

_- Bah... tous ?_

_- J'ai pas fait autant d'albums que ça !_

_- Nan, mais y a toutes les éditions, du vinyle au CD, en passant par les remixes ou les éditions limitées..._

_- Et ça en fait combien au total ?_

_- Tu le sais pas ? _Pour le coup c'était moi d'être étonnée !

_- Euh... je suis pas trop au fait de ce que la maison de disques faisait pendant les périodes où je n'avais rien de nouveau à vendre._

_- Ils te le disaient pas quand ils faisaient éditer des remixes ?_

_- Ben... non... ils auraient dû ?_

_- Je veux mon neveu ! _Tss ces chanteurs !

_- Ah..._

_- J'y crois pas quoi ! Si ça se trouve ils ne t'ont versé aucun dividende sur les ventes ! Dés demain j'en parle à Emmett ! _Bah quoi ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour changer de sujet !

_- Qui est Emmett ?_

_- L'avocat de la boîte ! Et un des meilleurs de Londres !_

_- Ok... donc ça en fait combien au total ? _Zut il a pas oublié !

_- Un certain nombre..._

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Je les ai jamais compté !_

_- Bien essayé... combien ?_

Il y en avait 250 parfaitement exposés un peu partout sur les 3 commodes de ma chambre ! Pas genre autel et tout, mais quand même ! C'est pas moi qui avait dit que je n'étais pas une fanasse de base ?

_- 250 ?_

_- La vache !_

_Tu l'as dit ! Je crois que je vais en enlever quelques-uns... _

_- Comme tu veux..._

En général je m'endormais après avoir posé près de moi, mes album préférés. Toujours ceux où il était sur la cover. Pathétique oui je sais ! Même quand j'étais avec Jake, je les posais sur mon chevet. Ça le rendait fou de jalousie et j'adorais ça ! Mais ce soir j'allais avoir le seul et unique Edward Cullen près de moi, dans mon lit ! Il serait toujours un peu plus bavard que ses disques ! Et surtout plus chaud !

Je fis donc le tour de mes commodes et fourrait les disques dans les tiroirs sous... mes sous vêtements ! Mais n'importe quoi Bella ! Tu as l'exemplaire unique de cet apollon devant toi et tu caches ses disques sous tes petites culottes ! Là y a pas photo, il va te prendre pour une tarée !

Finalement je me tournais vers lui et... je pense que mon cœur a raté quelques battements ! Il était assis de MON côté, adossé à la tête de lit. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que d'habitude, il avait dû se passer la main dedans ! Ses yeux eux ne me quittaient pas et son sourire en coin aurait pu faire fondre toute la calotte polaire !

_- Range moi ce sourire Cullen !_

_- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_- Parce que je te le demande !_

_- Et parce que tu le demandes, je devrais obéir ?_

_- Parfaitement ! Ton maître je suis petit scarabée et beaucoup a apprendre tu as ! _Ouais je suis aussi une accro à Star Wars et surtout à Maître Yoda !

_- Sauf que... je suis un très mauvais apprentie !_

_- Arf... va falloir que je t'éduque !_

_- Je n'attends que ça..._ mais pourquoi, pourquoi devait-il me lancer ce regard lubrique ? Respire Bella où tu vas prendre feu !

_- Bah tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps Cullen ! _Et toc ! _J'ai un saucisson a préparer et une douche à prendre !_

_- Un saucisson ?_

_- Ouais et comme Lili est partie, tu vas avoir l'immense honneur de transformer mon bras en boudin ! _Il comprit enfin ! Un peu long à la détente le Monsieur ?

_- Oh... pas de soucis... on procède comment ?_

_- Euh... _Il éclata de rire !

_- J'ai une autre idée sinon..._ _je viens t'aider à prendre ta douche..._ mais quel obsédé !

_- Rêve pas Cullen ! Je vais plutôt aller chercher un sac en plastique !_

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, puis de là pris la direction d'un débarras où je savais trouver des sacs poubelle qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire ! Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je le surpris avec un... oh mon dieu !

_- Surtout fait comme chez toi !_ Il se retourna brusquement, le visage rouge sang !

_- Désolé... je... je voulais juste voir ce que tu cachais dans tous ces tiroirs..._

_- Maintenant que tu as vu, tu peux reposer ce... string... _j'allais tuer Alice et sa folie des dessous graveleux !

Il le balança plus qu'il ne le posa, puis referma vivement le tiroir.

_- Rassure moi... ils ne sont pas tous remplis de trucs comme ça ?_ Alice était vraiment morte cette fois !

_- Étant donné que je suis dans l'incapacité totale, de freiner la folie furieuse d'Alice, en ce qui concerne ce genre de morceau de tissu, ils sont effectivement tous remplis de ça !_

_- Je préfère pas imaginer la taille que fait ton dressing..._

_- Une chambre plus grande que celle-ci !_

_- Mon dieu..._

_- Si dieu existait, il n'aurait jamais créé Alice ! _Dis-je en riant. Lui aussi éclata de rire.

_- Bon... on le fait ce saucisson ? Il est 3h du matin Bella..._

_- Quoi ? Déjà ?_

_- J'en ai bien l'impression oui._

_- Ouais bah rapide le saucisson parce que je dois me lever dans 4h !_

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- J'ai un peu un métier très prenant et il paraît que je dois signer un des plus grand artistes du moment ! C'est pas en dormant que je vais approuver l'ébauche de contrat que m'auront préparé mon père et Emmett ! Et d'ailleurs, tu es un peu concerné aussi par le levé matinal, alors bouge !_

_- Vraiment Bella..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu comptes me le faire payer longtemps ?_

_- Hein ? _Je le regardais sans comprendre, puis finalement une petite lumière fit tilt dans ma tête ! _Ah mais non ! Désolée... Alice a tendance a déteindre sur moi._

_- Mouais..._

_- Tu as l'air déçu... _dis-je tandis qu'il m'enveloppais le bras dans le sac.

_- Non... je suis juste surpris... je ne te pensais pas comme ça... tu as l'air si douce..._

_- Qui peut prétendre me connaître, sans se contenter du paraître... image toute faite ou projection...* _

_- Bien vu... non je ne suis pas déçu Bella... ça prouve qu'au moins tu ne te laisses pas faire et... et j'adore ça... _ce que je vis dans son regard enflamma une fois de plus tous mes sens !

_- Dis donc toi, est-ce qu'un jour tu me verras autrement qu'en carotte ?_

_- Tant que tu seras aussi tentante, je ne rêverais que de te manger... _je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain, puis au pas de la porte, je me tournais vers lui...

_- Tu vois cette porte mon lapin ? _Il acquiesça en se dirigeant vers moi._ Et bien elle va rester fermée ! _Et je lui claquais la porte au nez !

_- Putain Bella !_

_- Et ouais Cullen ! Je me douche toujours seule ! _Mouais... sauf que là, je voyais pas trop comment faire pour me laver seule ! Ou alors j'allais devoir jouer les contorsionnistes... allez ! Pas le choix de toute façon. Je ne me sentais pas du tout capable de résister au truc qui râlait toujours derrière ma porte ! S'il pensait me mettre aussi rapidement dans son lit, il se plantait et en plus... il n'avait pas tort, je voulais ma petite vengeance !

_- Isabella ouvre cette porte ! Tu comptes faire comment pour te doucher avec un seul bras ? _Si en plus il se permettait de lire dans mes pensées ! _Putain c'était quoi ça ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Cullen ?_

_- Le même truc que tout à l'heure ! _

_- Oh... aurais-tu peur d'un pauvre esprit très protecteur ? Merci Gary... _murmurais-je.

_- Dépêche toi un peu parce que je voudrais comprendre pourquoi j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette maison ! _Il semblait apeuré et moi je retenais à grand peine mon four rire !

_- Gary... vous n'êtes qu'un petit cabotin ! _De nouveau je ressenti ce courant froid sur ma joue et mon sourire s'agrandit.

Edward avait dû s'éloigner, car je ne l'entendais plus que de loin. Je me battais un moment avec ma robe, parce que bien sûr la fermeture ne se trouvait pas du bon côté !

Finalement j'ouvrai les robinets et dés que l'eau fut assez chaude, je me glissais sous le jet.

J'avais l'air passablement ridicule avec mon bras levé à l'extérieur de la douche, mais le plus difficile, fut de ne pas mouiller le plâtre !

Au bout d'un certain temps, à moitié lavée, j'évitais de penser à mes cheveux que j'avais dû garder secs, j'abandonnais la bataille ! Douche 1 Bella 0 !

J'avais pensé à beaucoup de choses sauf... je m'essuie comment ? Un peignoir est un bon compromis, mais un peignoir a deux bras et moi un seul capable de rentrer dans les manches ! Soit... je pris une serviette pour m'essuyer le côté gauche et pour le reste enfilais le peignoir à moitié et me frottait le dos du mieux que je pu, contre la porte !

Pour le reste du corps, je m'en sortais plutôt bien.

J'ouvrais l'armoire de la salle de bain, où j'avais eu la très bonne idée de ranger ce qui me servait de pyjama. Une collection impressionnante de boxers et de débardeurs !

Une fois habillée, je me regardais dans le miroir, me soulevant sur la point des pieds pour regarder si mes fesses n'étaient pas trop visibles. Rassurée, je me brossais vigoureusement les cheveux, vérifiais une dernière fois ma tenue, puis sortais de la salle de bain.

Edward était allongé sur mon lit et lisait. Quand je réalisais ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, mes joues s'embrasèrent immédiatement et je me raclais la gorge.

M'entendant, il leva les yeux et me scruta de haut en bas. Son regard se planta ensuite dans le mien et ce que j'y vis me donna très chaud ! Ses yeux étaient vert foncé et emplis de désir.

_- Bel ami ?_

_- Hmm... oui..._ couinais-je. Revoilà la Bellaminnie ! J'allais devoir arrêter ses couinements gênants !

_- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de lecture t'attirait._

_- C'est... distrayant..._

_- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je définirais ce roman de Maupassant._

_- La vie de George Du Roy est passionnante, j'aime ce côté goujat, opportuniste et arriviste ! _Edward sourcilla. _Quoi ?_

_- Tu aimes le personnage de Du Roy, mais tu me fais tout un film parce que j'ai osé quelques allusions graveleuses ? _J'acquiéçais...

_- Du Roy est un personnage de fiction, toi... tu es réel. Ce que j'accepte de ce livre, je le refuse venant de toi et de qui que ce soit d'autre..._

_- D'accord... promets moi une chose Isabella..._

_- Oui..._

_- Ne change jamais... ni pour moi, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre... _il avait prit un ton tellement solennel, que je fus ému et très touchée. Il me voulait telle que j'étais et... il était bien le premier...

_- Promesse plutôt facile à tenir..._ murmurais-je...

Il se releva et s'approcha de moi. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma taille, de l'autre il ramena mes cheveux derrière une de mes oreilles. Je sentis le bout de son nez caresser lentement mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille. Il déposa un baiser à la naissance de ma nuque.

_- Dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu me tentes ?_ Sa voix était rauque et encore plus sensuelle. Je me retenais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus !

_- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai un ange gardien ? _Réussis-je a articuler.

Il se recula un peu, mais sa main elle ne bougea pas.

-_ Vas tu enfin m'expliquer ?_

Après un léger rire nerveux, je lui racontais l'histoire de cette maison. Il déglutit plusieurs fois pendant mon récit. Finalement il s'affala sur mon lit ! Beaucoup moins sex le Cullen qui a peur ! Pff tu parles d'un chevalier servant !

_- Quand as-tu... ressenti ?_ Je hochais la tête. _Ressenti sa présence ?_

_- Après Jake... un soir que je me noyais dans mes larmes, j'ai senti comme un bras qui m'entourait. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris. Par la suite, un fauteuil ou une table s'écartait de mon passage alors que je risquais de me cogner dedans. Je me décidais a appeler Mme Witteker, quitte a passer pour une allumée, mais sa réaction fut inattendue. Elle semblait au contraire folle de joie et m'assura de venir me voir le soir même. Alors que nous étions dans la cuisine, je sentis de nouveau ce bras sur mes épaules, puis Mme Witteker étouffa un cri, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents ! Finalement elle me remercia et passa le reste de la soirée à me parler de Gary... depuis, régulièrement, il continue à prendre soin de moi..._

_- Jusqu'à ce soir, je ne croyais pas à tout ça ! _

_- Moi non plus avant d'emménager ici... je crois que la plus étonnée fut Lili quand elle assista à un mouvement inapproprié de ma table basse ! Situation plutôt épique d'ailleurs !_

_- Il faudra que tu me racontes ça également, mais un autre soir... il est 4h et il est l'heure pour Bella d'aller visiter le pays des songes... _Il avait raison, j'étais épuisée et malgré mon envie de lui toujours bien présente, je me décidais à m'allonger... avant ça j'attrapais mon téléphone portable et réglais le réveil pour 7h.

J'étais obligée de dormir sur le flanc, car il avait prit le côté gauche du lit et si je ne voulais pas l'assommer dans mon sommeil, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Il se cala contre mon dos et me serra contre lui. Il eut la gentillesse de ne pas coller son bassin contre mes fesses, mais malgré ça, mes pensées s'enflammèrent !

Très vite je dirigeais mes idées vers ma journée de demain et la future réunion avec Em' et mon père... et Edward ! Je sentais que ça n'allait pas être simple, vu le caractère de cochon de mon père !

_- A quoi penses-tu ?_

_- Demain... mon père et toi dans la même pièce..._ il toussota légèrement. Je tournais la tête vers lui et son visage était blême. _Rassures toi, ma mère doit avoir tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant de... ta défection passagère..._ des fois je devrais vraiment la fermer, car son regard devint triste.

_- Bella... je... mon comportement de ce soir est impardonnable... pourtant j'implore ton pardon..._

_- Déstresse Edward ! Tu es pardonné... ou presque... _ajoutais-je avec un sourire. Je tendais mon visage vers le sien. Il se rapprocha pour m'éviter un torticolis et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le baiser fut des plus doux au démarrage, mais très vite il devint plus appuyé, plus intense. Quand il y mit fin, il éteignit la lumière et repris sa position initiale.

_- Bonne nuit ma Bella..._

_- Bonne nuit mon lapin..._ il rit doucement.

Je fermais les yeux, soulagée et heureuse. Mes rêves se réalisaient l'un après l'autre et je priais pour que demain, mon père ne fasse pas tout pour y mettre fin.

Quand mon téléphone sonna, je pensais d'abord que je rêvais. Mais le grognement d'Edward contre mon oreille, me tire rapidement du sommeil. J'attrapais l'objet indésirable et mis fin au supplice de ce bip strident !

_- L'heureilest ?_ Je ris malgré moi... trop craquant !

_- L'heure pour le preux chevalier d'aller sceller sa monture pour me mener au château du roi !_

_- C'mentufaispourêtredéjàenforme?_

_- L'habitude !_

_- Veuxpasprendrel'habitude ! C'troptôt !_

Et il se tourna dans l'autre sens... attendrie je le laissais dormir encore un peu.

Je me levais et descendais préparer le café. Pendant qu'il coulait, je remontais dans la chambre qui me servait de dressing, vraiment Alice avait des problèmes de proportions dés qu'il s'agissait de mes vêtements !

La pièce entière était dédiée à mon habillement. Ça allait du tailleur le plus strict, à la robe de soirée la plus extravagante. Sans oublier quelques paires de chaussures d'aspect peut attirant, vu la hauteur des talons ! Et puis il y avait aussi quelques chemises d'homme, au cas où m'avait-elle précisé. Finalement, elles allaient peut-être enfin servir !

Étant donné la chaleur exceptionnelle qui régnait sur Londres, j'optais pour une légère robe blanche brodée sur la poitrine et une paire de ballerines de la même couleur.

Je sortais de la pièce et me glissais le plus silencieusement possible dans ma chambre où Edward dormait toujours. Je le contemplais un moment. Me délectant du carré de sa mâchoire, de ses dorsaux parfaitement dessinés ou encore de ses abdominaux qui me hurlaient d'aller y poser mes lèvres !

Je me retins cependant et me tournais vers ma commode ʺsous vêtements pour robe d'étéʺ comme l'appelait Lili ! Oui, elle en était arrivée à ce point ! Il y avait aussi la commode ʺhiversʺ, ʺnuitʺ et même une spécialement dédiée au sex !

Je choisis un ensemble blanc en soie et pour une fois, pas de string mais un très beau tanga !

J'allais m'habiller rapidement dans la salle de bain, je me coiffais tout aussi rapidement et pour finir un léger maquillage : eye liner et mascara.

Je ressortais toujours aussi silencieuse, sans oublier de jeter un regard à ce corps parfait allongé dans mon lit. Vision divine !

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, le café était prêt et je m'en servis une tasse.

J'attrapais un bloc note qui trainait sur le plan de travail et m'installais à la table pour commencer à noter quelques idées sur ce que je voulais pour le contrat du loir qui dormait encore.

J'étais tellement plongée dans ce que je faisais, que je n'entendis pas Edward entrer. Quand il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, je sursautais.

_- Désolé... _il avait la voix encore chargée de sommeil.

_- Ne le sois pas... bonjour..._

_- Bonjour..._

_- Café ?_

_- Hum hum..._ il s'installa près de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

_- Je vais devoir me lever pour te servir Edward..._

_- Hum ? Ah oui... _puis il s'écroula sur la table...

Le pauvre... il était épuisé ! Pourtant je ne pouvais pas faire sans lui ce matin. J'accordais beaucoup d'importance à l'avis de mes artistes et surtout à leurs désirs et besoins. Tant que cela restait dans le domaine du possible !

Mon téléphone sonna. C'était Lili...

*_Bonjour Alice._

_*Bonjour ma Bella, bien dormi ?_

_*Pas assez ! Et ne t'imagine pas des choses qui ne sont pas arrivées !_

_*Je n'imagine rien._ Dit-elle avec un rire.

*_C'est ça ouais ! Que me vaut cet appel matinal ? _

_*Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu avais prévu pour Edward aujourd'hui._

_*Pourquoi ?_ Demandai-je soupçonneuse.

*_Euh... faut lui refaire sa garde robe ? _Je m'esclaffais ce qui finit par réveiller la belle au bois dormant. _Ces tenues de scène laissent a désirer !_ Sacré Alice ! Elle ne changera donc jamais !

*_Dans l'immédiat, je crois que ça peut attendre Lili. Surtout qu'il a vraiment du mal a garder les yeux ouverts là !_

*_Et voilà ! Tu as achevé Dieu ! La prochaine fois, essaye de pas l'épuiser où il sera très vite bon à rien._

_*Lili ! Il ne s'est strictement rien passé ! Il est juste fatigué._

_*A d'autres ! Passe le moi !_

_*Non !_

_*Allez Bella !_

_*Au revoir Alice !_ Et je raccrochais.

Edward était maintenant parfaitement réveillé et il me contemplait, sa tasse entre les mains.

_- Ce que tu vois te plais ?_

_- A un point que tu n'imagine même pas..._

_- Range ton arme Cullen ! On a du boulot ce matin !_

_- Briseuse de rêves..._

_- C'est un peu pour ça que tu m'as engagée... je reviens..._ je sortis de la pièce avec un sourire et je montais dans ma chambre pour aérer la pièce et faire mon lit.

Quand tout fut fait, je m'apprêtait à ressortir. Mais Edward était sur le pas de la porte et me regardait... encore ! Est-ce qu'un jour il allait arrêter ça ? Non pas que je n'aime pas, mais ça me mettait très mal à l'aise...

_- Je peux emprunter ta douche ?_ Finit-il par demander.

_- Bien sûr ! Mais surtout n'oublie pas de me la rendre, j'en ai régulièrement besoin !_

_- A vos ordres !_ Il me gratifia d'un salut militaire, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. _Tu viens m'aider ?_

_- Tu remarqueras qu'il est un peu 7h30 et qu'il nous faut environ 40 minutes pour rejoindre le bureau ! Donc le gentil petit lapin que tu es, va aller prendre une douche bien froide histoire de se calmer et de finir de se réveiller !_ Puis comme la veille, je lui claquais la porte au nez !

_- Méchante !_

_- Et tu n'as encore rien vu !_

Je l'entendis marmonner quelques instants, puis le bruit de l'eau remplaça ses récriminations.

En l'attendant je redescendais. Je récupérais le bloc note dans la cuisine, puis me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Ou plutôt la bibliothèque que j'avais transformée en bureau.

Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères magnifiquement marquetées, qui elles étaient pleines d'ouvrages allant du traité de médecine à la collection complète de Shakespeare.

J'avais trouvé le bureau chez un brocanteur à Paris et il collait parfaitement dans l'ensemble.

J'allumais mon P.C, puis m'asseyais pour vérifier mes notes.

J'espérais que Emmett avait pu joindre Vega, afin de savoir si Edward était bien libre de tout engagements. Auquel cas, ce dernier devrait retourner à L.A. Même s'il m'avait précisé qu'il ne devait plus rien à Vega Prod, je savais pertinemment que les maisons de disques sont capable du meilleur comme du pire pour garder leurs poulains. Ah et puis je devais également parler à mon ami de cette histoire de rééditions d'album dont Edward n'était pas au courant !

Je devais également lui trouver un studio d'enregistrement, mais pour ça... j'avais déjà ma petite idée ! A mon avis il adorerait travailler dans le mythique studio d'Abbey Road ! J'allais le lui proposer. Je savais que ce ne serait pas un problème pour le réserver annuellement.

_- Bella ?_ Appela Edward.

_- Dans le bureau près de l'entrée !_

Quand il passa la porte, je ne pu retenir un soupir d'extase. Il avait remis sa chemise de la vieille qui même froissée, lui allait parfaitement !

Quelques mèches humides retombaient sur son front et sa barbe naissante lui conférait un air sauvage, horriblement sexy !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Je le vis remuer les lèvres, mais n'entendis pas un mot de ce qu'il dit ! Je secouais la tête, histoire de remettre tous mes neurones à leur place initiale !

_- Pardon ?_

_- Un soucis Bella ?_ Demanda t-il avec ce merveilleux sourire qui ferait se damner la plus fervente des nonne !

_- Non aucun..._ couinais-je, ce qui le fit rire. Je me repris bien vite. _Si tu veux, Alice a prévu des chemises dans le dressing. Il y en a forcément une à ta taille._

_- Elle a même prévu ça ?_

_- C'est Alice ! Ne cherche pas à comprendre, obéis lui au doigt et à l'œil et elle sera ta meilleure amie ! Et crois moi, mieux vaut que tu la mettes très rapidement dans ta poche, parce qu'elle a dans l'idée de te faire faire du shopping aujourd'hui ! _Il grimaça.

_- J'ai horreur de ça !_

_- Et avec elle, tu vas encore plus détester !_

_- Oh pitié... mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

_- Ça... je me le demande encore ! _Dis-je en éclatant de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

Il me fixa intensément, puis s'approcha de moi, se plaçant dans mon dos.

_- Je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour encore..._ ses mains caressaient mes épaules délicatement. Du bout des doigts il remontait sur mon cou, puis ma nuque, avant de me repousser légèrement la tête en arrière. Il baissa son visage près du mien, pour enfin déposer sur mes lèvres, le plus tendre des baisers. Quand ses mains commencèrent à remonter de ma taille à ma poitrine, je l'arrêtais très vite.

_- Edward... on doit y aller._

_- Ça ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ?_

_- A mon avis, mon père t'appréciera encore plus si tu lui ramène sa fille à l'heure. Il est très pointilleux sur les horaires et ne tolère que 10 minutes de retard au maximum._

_- Famille de fous ! _Murmura t-il en se relevant.

_- Des regrets ?_ Demandai-je. De nouveau son regard se posa sur moi. Il me scrutait comme si j'étais une proie...

_- Définitivement aucuns_... finit-il par dire d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Je me relevais pour m'approcher de lui. Et au dernier moment, je fis un pas sur le côté pour me rendre dans le couloir et récupérer mon sac.

_- Alors au boulot !_

_- Bella tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !_ Je levais les yeux vers lui, il se tenait l'arête du nez et plissait les yeux.

_- Tu vas devoir apprendre à te maîtriser Cullen. Surtout devant mon père. Ma façon d'agir n'est qu'une préparation à la journée qui t'attend !_

- _Je t'aurais à l'usure Swan._

_- On verra qui de nous deux est la carotte._ Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un clin d'œil, tandis qu'il secouait la tête. _Tiens... je te laisse conduire ma voiture ! _Et je lui lançais les clés.

_- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix... _dit-il en désignant mon plâtre.

_- Profites-en, parce que dés qu'on m'aura enlevé ce truc, plus jamais tu ne toucheras le volant de MA Vanquish !_

_- Heureusement que l'espoir fait vivre !_

_- Oui... sinon tu serais déjà mort et enterré !_

_- Ça c'est un coup bas Bella !_

_- Non, non... juste la dure et pénible réalité pour toi mon... lapin ! Il grogna et attrapa ma taille._

_- Crois moi Isabella... tu vas me payer tout ça très cher...je vais faire de toi un plat divin que je me ferais un plaisir de déguster très... très... lentement. _Il ponctuait chaque phrase d'un baiser sur mon cou. Mes genoux vacillèrent, tandis que mon corps était parcouru de frissons. Mon bas ventre s'enflamma et je fus dans l'incapacité de lui répondre ! Puis il me relâcha et se dirigea vers ma voiture, me laissant plantée là, pantelante ! _Tu vois... moi aussi je sais jouer !_ Il éclata de rire.

Difficilement et dans un état second, je fermais la porte à clé, puis très lentement, je descendis les marches, avant de monter à mon tour dans mon véhicule.

* * *

*** "La prétention de rien" Pascal Obispo. Celles qui ne connaissent pas, je vous invite à écouter au moins ce titre et surtout d'avoir les paroles sous les yeux...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Alors oui Bella se livre facilement, mais Edward est tellement borné que de toute façon il l'aurait eu à l'usure lol donc plutôt que de vous faire un chapitre rempli de "Bella parle !", "Non, pas envie", "Bella s'il te plait !", "Nan !" et risquer de transformer Edward en ****serpillière, j'ai préféré qu'elle lui avoue certaines choses. Mais y a pire !**

**Le prochain chapitre Mardi prochain, parce que le mardi c'est bien !**


	7. Chapter 7

Je vais devoir m'excuser, mais n'étant pas au mieux de ma forme, je n'ai pas pu continuer a écrire... le prochain chapitre est commencé, malheureusement je ne peux pas rester assise trop longtemps sans souffrir...

J'espère que la semaine prochaine je pourrais vous offrir deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul...

Encore une fois désolée, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent de savoir ce qui va se passer dans ʺunintendedʺ, mais là, j'ai beau essayer, je peux pas...

Merci à toutes en tout cas et à très très vite j'espère !

Lili


End file.
